La Mansion De Las Rosas
by StephanySchreave
Summary: Ella con una vida ajetreada al ser una enfermera de Chicago en tiempos de guerra, que solo al estar en la hermosa mansion de Lakewood encontrara la paz que ella necesita, sin embargo no esperaba encontrar algo mas que un jardín de rosas
1. Prologo

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Prologo**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Sus enormes ojos esmeraldas miraban atreves de los enormes ventanales que daban vista hacia un hermosos jardín de rosas, admiraba la gran variedad de colores, rosas, rojas, amarillas y blancas, suspiro intentado así captar ese delicioso aroma a pesar de la distancia entre el balcón de ese primer piso y aquel oasis botánico._

-Alguien debe amar intensamente estas rosas-Dijo para así misma al tiempo que se dirigía a su maleta, ya tenía todo preparado para su retorno a la bulliciosa ciudad de Chicago, se asomo nuevamente para comprobar que allí estaba el coche que la llevaría de regreso, con gran pesar tenía que retornar a su ajetreada vida, lentamente camino por el jardín, cerca del portal se dirigió a su cuatí de mascota que lamentaba enormemente dejar el lugar

-Klint, ¿vienes o no?-No se pudo negar, a pesar de todo deseaba estar con su dueña

_Antes de abordar el vehículo, puso una carta dirigida hacia el desconocido dueño adentro del buzón y por última vez vio la hermosa finca, anhelando nuevamente estar en ese bello lugar, su camino de regreso a casa había iniciado llevando un sencillo vestido rojo de mangas largas y una boina que se acomodaba a sus espesos risos dorados, pronto volvería portar su uniforme blanco de enfermera, el trabajo aumentaría debido a los pacientes que eran mandados de la guerra, rogaba siempre para que esa afrenta terminara._

_La nieve había cubierto gran parte de la propiedad, eso era lo que había notado el dueño de esta, llegando en su fino automóvil que estaciono afuera del hermoso portal, descendió, se introdujo lentamente sin perder detalle del paisaje a través de sus ojos celestes, debía de admitir que añoraba el lugar._


	2. Lakewood

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Lakewood"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A,notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

_Con algo de nerviosismo por su primer día había llegado al lugar que se le fue asignado para su nuevo trabajo, debía reconocer que el Hospital Santa Juana era esplendido en sus instalaciones y sobre todo en el servicio que ofrecían, vistiendo un abrigador atuendo y llevando consigo un practico maletín se dirigió a la recepción, notando el estrés en el que vivía la enfermera a cargo, pacientes, doctores y enfermeras de un lado a otro, transitaban sin cesar._

-Hola, disculpe-Llamo la joven rubia pero parecía que no le prestaban atención de cierta manera lo entendía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía angustia por lo que estaba viviendo no obstante estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo

-Un minuto por favor-Le respondió aunque seguía tomando mas prioridad a las solicitudes de ingreso para los pacientes mas graves-Llene este formulario y espere a que yo la llame-Menciono para extenderle una hoja a lo cual la joven rubia estuvo a disposición de aclarar la situación

-No, yo soy la nueva enfermera, mi nombre es Candy White, me dijeron que me reportara aquí-Ante esto la mandaron con la jefa de enfermeras, portando nuevamente su vestimenta blanca, se presento con una joven venida del campo de guerra desde varios meses, cabello oscuro, un semblante serio para atender a sus pacientes y tratar de que estos conservaran su salud y sobre todo su vida, el tiempo que estuvo en Francia le hizo valorar mucho la vida del ser humano

-Usted asistirá al doctor Robinson, en su ronda atenderá a 22 pacientes en este piso y en el de arriba-Ordeno mientras caminaban por los pasillo y le entregaba varios expedientes

-¿22 pacientes?-Cuestiono bastante asombrada, no esperaba tanto trabajo para ser su primer día

-Es una mañana tranquila, si tienes algún problema, búscame, pero que no se te haga costumbre-Argumento con severidad que logro que la ojiverde se sintiera intimidada, temiendo que su trabajo a partir de ahora no le llegara a agradar-Las enfermeras que llevan tiempo aquí te pueden ayudar, ¿Qué hace este paciente aquí?-Cuestiono algo enfadada a una enfermera que llegaba al lugar junto con un paciente que estaba en camilla sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando-Deben de atenderlo de inmediato-

-Mandaron que se le atendiera en un par de horas-Respondió un poco temerosa estando enfrente de su severa jefa, enfundaba respeto pero a la vez miedo

-Este hombre podría estar muerto en dos horas-La reprendió fuertemente pero después trato de tranquilizarse y recuperar su compostura-Olvídalo, sigue con tu trabajo, Candy por favor atiéndelo, ve al pasillo del fondo a la izquierda, la segunda puerta, allí podrás atenderlo, apresúrate que debes estar lista para tus rondas-Ordeno mirándola a través de sus sencillos lentes, para después retirase a sus respectivos deberes

-Flammy-Intento llamarla ya que aun no se sentía perfectamente orientada para realizar el trabajo que le fue encomendado, suspiro, encogió sus hombros y tomo el manejo de la camilla llamando la atención del aquel hombre con varios años encima postrado esperando ser atendido

-¿Me lleva a algún lugar señorita?-

-Eh, eso espero-Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a todas partes esperando ver alguna indicación para saber donde llevarlo-Dígame, ¿Cómo se siente?-Sin embargo trato de calmarse intentando iniciar una amena charla con aquel señor

-¿Voy a sobrevivir?-Pregunto con algo de angustia al notar la inexperiencia que llevaba la joven pecosa en el lugar

-Sí, se lo aseguro-Argumento tratando al mismo tiempo de convencerse a ella misma de que podría realizar un buen trabajo

* * *

_Una elegante joven había llegado a un imponente edificio al centro de la ciudad, su manera de caminar, su rostro con finas facciones y un tanto arrogantes, además de su ropa de renombrados diseñadores indicaban que provenía de una buena cuna, sin invitación alguna se introdujo a una oficina omitiendo a la secretaria, solo para ver sentado en su escritorio a un apuesto joven de cabellera rubia, con unos hermosos ojos celestes y con porte de un noble caballero_

-¡Anthony!-Lo llamo para acaparar toda su atención y que notara lo bien que se veía ese día-Tanto tiempo sin verte-Se acerco hacia él al notar que se había parado de su asiento con el fin de recibirla amistosamente, esto no evito que se le colgara del cuello, lo que hacía típicamente desde su niñez cada vez que se encontraba con el apuesto joven

-A mí también me da gusto verte Eliza-Se zafo del agarre disimuladamente, sentándose nuevamente e invitando a su invitada a hacer lo mismo pero esta se negó ya que tenía otros planes en mente

-¿Por qué no me invitas a tomar un café?, así me contaras de tu estancia en Escocia y no te enfermaras por tanto trabajo-Su atrevida proposición no evito provocar una sonrisa afable por parte del rubio y notar sus claras muestras de insinuación

-No puedo, además sería una irresponsabilidad dejar esto por más tiempo y créeme no me enfermo fácilmente-Ante esto amerito que la joven pelirroja se molestara al ver que su plan no estaba saliendo como ella había deseado

-Supe que vas a hacer una extensa remodelación a la casa de Lakewood y soy la ultima en enterarme, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte-Se ofreció con tono meloso, siempre había soñado ser dueña de esa hermosa mansión algún día cuando llegara casarse finalmente con el apuesto rubio

-Solamente mandare a que la arreglen, serán solo detalles y comprar rosas para el jardín, agradezco el ofrecimiento no obstante tendré que rechazarla-Contesto borrando la sonrisa de Eliza, en parte se sintió mal pero quería evitar que ella se formara ilusiones de algo que nunca iba a suceder

-¿Pero porque tantas atención hacia aquella propiedad?-Cuestiono intrigada pero una razón posible cruzo por su mente, haciéndola temer-¿Acaso piensas irte a vivir allá?-Se sentó alarmada para mirar de frente el rostro del ojiazul y esperar encontrar una respuesta negativa

-Es un hecho-Contesto desviando su mirada a unos documentos que parecían tener más importancia que la joven sentada frente a él, con furia y decepción ella se levanto lamentando tal suceso

-¿Pero cómo?, está lejos de aquí, tan solitario, ¿acaso la Tía Elroy no puede permitirte vivir en su casa?-

-Claro que me lo permite, pero necesito tener un espacio para mí solo, ¿y qué mejor lugar que donde vivió mi madre sus últimos días?-Recordó con melancolía la imagen de su madre que había muerto tan joven y el siendo solo un niño-Eso me permitirá cuidar del jardín que ella tanto amo-

-¿No hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario?-Pregunto intento hallar una esperanza de poder tenerlo más cerca sin encontrarlo trabajando

-No lo creo Eliza-Contesto con una sonrisa, la joven tenía que empezar a aceptar su derrota sin embargo no dejaría de intentarlo una próxima vez

* * *

_La rubia enfermera caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos con un rostro lleno de confusión ya que no encontraba la habitación que indicaba uno de sus últimos expedientes que tenía para terminar su ronda, pero una joven enfermera de complexión ancha, con un rostro amable y un cabello corto color chocolate vio a la pecosa y se ofreció a ayudarla._

-¿Estas perdida?-Cuestiono risueña al ver como los ojos esmeraldas de la joven no encontraba algún rumbo fijo

-Eh sí, eso parece-Respondió con una leve sonrisa y sonrojada de la pena

-Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse, eso me paso el primer día, hola mi nombre es Claire-Se presento amablemente estrechando su mano con la rubia

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Candy-La regordeta enfermera reviso el expediente donde tenía escrito a donde debía dirigirse

-Al parecer estas en un piso equivocado, ven conmigo yo te guio-Comento ayudando a la joven que alegremente la siguió pero que sin embargo no evitaba preocuparse por su superior

-Gracias, ¿pero no crees que Flammy se moleste por ocupar tu tiempo?-

-No creo, ella está muy ocupada ahora-Menciono para tranquilidad de la rubia-¿Dónde estudiaste?-

-En la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jane-Contesto recordando los tiempos en donde recibía enseñanzas de esa estricta mujer

-Qué casualidad, Flammy también es de esa escuela-

-Oh vaya, "Ahora lo entiendo"-Reflexiono, entendiendo la actitud rígida de su jefa, había aprendido de una gran maestra

* * *

_Las estrellas cubrían esplendorosamente el cielo de Lakewood, fue el primer evento que admiro el joven dueño al descender de su automóvil en el hermoso portal, exhalo el aire fresco, alejado de la ciudad, de los complicados negocios de su familia, se sintió más relajado que nunca aunque sabía que tenía mucho trabajo para que esa mansión quedara reluciente como en sus buenos tiempos, fijo su mirada hacia el buzón que indicaba que había correspondencia para él, abrió el sobre en blanco estando establecido en la habitación principal, para encontrar una breve carta con un letra sencilla en manuscrita con un sutil toque femenino_

"Querido propietario

Permítame expresarme sobre su hermosa mansión, el alojamiento que sostuve estos últimos meses fueron de lo más placentero, admiraba con maravilla la belleza de las rosas de su jardín diariamente, en verdad debe apreciarlas mucho, además de que la renta establecida me pareció poco a comparación de lo que debería, a mi juicio siento que abuse de su amabilidad, si existiera alguna queja que quisiera comunicarme, al final de la carta escribo mi dirección.

Agradezco infinitamente su atención

P.D. Disculpe las manchas de pintura estaban en la puerta trasera cuando me mude, igual que la caja que se encuentra en el ático

Atte: Candice White"

-Yo no sabía que alguien había puesto en renta la mansión, ¿habrá sido la tía abuela?, ¿Por qué no se molesto en decírmelo?-Se menciono para sí mismo sin entender lo dicho en la carta-¿Manchas en la puerta trasera?, ¿de qué está hablando?-Anthony reviso el lugar sin encontrar nada al respecto, lo mismo hizo al ir al ático, para solo encontrarse con artefactos antiguos de la propiedad, como pinturas, esculturas y algunos jarrones, no hayo en ninguna parte una caja en particular.

* * *

_Después de su extensa jornada de trabajo, la rubia se dirigió al lugar donde vivía, una pensión bastante confortable y cercana al hospital, le había encantado como ese lugar se llenaba de luz cada vez que el sol se colaba por las ventanas, entro a su estancia que contaba con dos cómodas recamaras, una cocina, baños, nada le faltaba, aunque para su gente cercana pensaba lo contrario, Klint la recibió con regocijo al tener a su dueña y amiga nuevamente en casa, igualmente ella estaba alegre, se dirigió a la cocina ya que su estomago exigía alimento alguno._

-Tendré que comprar más comida-Comento ya que no había absolutamente nada para satisfacer su hambre, llegada a esta conclusión escucho la puerta, abrió para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, no la esperaba después de su retorno a Chicago-¡Annie!-Ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo

-Candy, me da alegría verte-Admito con cierta timidez que la caracterizaba

-No esperaba verte, pensé que aun seguías en Florida con tus padres, pero pasa-La invito para que sentara en uno de los cómodos sillones-Te ofrecería algo, pero no tengo nada-Se apeno ante la declaración algo que provoco algo de risa a su amiga

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos afuera?-Sugirió la pelinegra a lo cual no se pudo negar, se dirigieron a un cercano pero elegante restaurant-Llegue apenas la semana pasado porque recibimos una invitación de tu familia-

-¿De mi familia?-Pregunto con algo de extrañeza, pero encontrando una posible razón a tal argumento de su amiga ya que ese mismo día había llegado la misiva con el mismo propósito-¿Acaso te refieres a la casería de zorros que organiza la familia de Albert?-

-Si a esa misma-

-Pero si mi familia y la de él es diferente-Menciono con algo de risa para tomar un sorbo de un delicioso té de manzanilla que la llegaba a relajar

-Lo sé, sin embargo no hay que descartar una posible unión-Respondió tranquilamente pero sin evitar cierta emoción

- Si es verdad, me pondría muy feliz por ella, se ve que verdaderamente lo ama-Candy la recordó con cariño y como visualizaba a la feliz pareja

-Si el también, sin duda, ademas gracias a él pudiste rentar esa hermosa casa en Lakewood en vacaciones-Menciono aparte al recordar las cartas escritas por su rubia amiga, de aquella propiedad y la belleza con la que era descrita- ¿y qué hay de ti?, ¿aun sigues pensando en él?-A la rubia le sorprendió esa pregunta no obstante sabia a que camino se dirigía su amiga

-Claro que pienso en él, pero no en la manera en que tú crees, Terry y yo llevamos vidas totalmente distintas, él como actor en Nueva York y yo como enfermera de Chicago en época de guerra, llevar una relación en estas condiciones alguno de los dos tendría que renunciar a su vocación, y ante todo se que ambos amamos nuestro trabajo-Aclaro calmadamente dando una clara justificación por la cual su situación de soltera era lo más razonable

-Está bien, no insistiré mas con el asunto, pero prométeme que iras al evento de la familia Ardley, ¿está bien?-Dijo un tanto suplicante que divirtió de cierta manera a la pecosa

-Claro que iré, ella va estar allí, no puedo faltar después de que no acepte vivir en la mansión que tiene mi familia aquí-De cierta manera su condicion social, no le resultaba algo que debiera presumir en su trabajo, por eso evitaba ciertas comodidades que se le proporcionaba-Además escuche que hay chicos apuestos aparte de Albert en la familia Ardley-Ambas rieron ante tal ocurrencia

* * *

_Varios días después Anthony había contratado a varias personas para arreglar la mansión, sin embargo esto no evitaba que no hiciera alguna parte, él se encargo de pintar algunas cercas que se pondrían alrededor del jardín de rosas para que tuvieran una protección y que este se viera aun más vistoso, no se percato que un cuatí había salido de los frondosos árboles de la parte trasera de su propiedad, camino rápidamente pasando sus patas en el recipiente de pintura blanca, se dirigió a la puerta y empezó hacer una maniobra con sus patas delanteras para que se le permitiera entrar a la casa, pero el rubio noto que con ese acto, manchaba su puerta de madera._

-Oye, espera-Corrió para alcanzar al animal que se había refugiado en un las ramas de un árbol-Baja no te hare daño-El joven ojiazul no le transmitía miedo alguno, al contrario, bajo para estacionarse en los brazos de este, Anthony recordó cierta carta donde mencionaba dichas manchas en la puerta, se introdujo a la mansión para revisar nuevamente la carta y mencionaba ese detalle que lo mantuvo intrigado toda la mañana, seguía sin comprender tal misterio.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Contacto

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Contacto"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_

* * *

Era un esplendoroso día de Febrero, eso era lo que alcanzaba a notar una mirada esmeralda en su camino hacia la mansión Ardley que abarcaba un gran terreno y estaba cerca de aquella mansión de Lakewood, que le hacía llegar esas hermosas imágenes en su mente bastante reconfortantes, realmente quedo encantada._

_Trato de no preocuparse por la reprimenda que recibirá por su retraso, bajo del carruaje, observando con detenimiento la gran vivienda, su jardín, finas esculturas, una hermosa fuente, fue recibida amablemente por el mayordomo, había mucha gente, todos de la alta sociedad, no evito sentirse nerviosa en ese ambiente ya que no conocía mucha gente, trato de buscar con la mirada entre la multitud hasta que una voz la saco de su actividad._

-Candy, has venido-Una hermosa joven alrededor de veinte años, larga cabellera rubia ceniza, ojos color escarlata, tez blanca que le hacía distinguir varias pecas esparcidas en sus mejillas y en su nariz, la hacían ver encantadora, abrazo cariñosamente a la ojiverde, sorprendiéndola de que no recibiera el regaño que ella había predicho-Te extrañe muchísimo, por un momento pensé que no vendrías-La tomo de los hombros para observar a la bella jovencita que se había convertido su hermana, haciéndola sentir orgullosa

-Erin, yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, además no podía faltar, tenía muchas ganas de verte-Se sintió reconfortada de verla nuevamente, ambas rubias pertenecían a una importante familia de Irlanda, de gran alcurnia, herederas de una enorme fortuna, sin embargo para la ojiverde su pasión por la libertad le provoco varios problemas con su familia, su hermana siempre la apoyo, tratando de velar por ella sin que se diera cuenta, incluyendo evitar que ella fuera al campo de batalla en Europa.

-Ya es hora de que nos preparemos-Comento la mayor notando que varias personas se dirigían a la parte trasera en donde sería el evento, ambas jóvenes se cambiaron, portaron vestimentas adecuadas para cabalgar, cuando estuvieron listas, se reunieron con un grupo de varias personas incluyendo a dos personas que ellas conocían perfectamente

-Erin, Candy, se ven realmente bien-Menciono un apuesto joven de rubia melena, que miraba embelesado a la mayor

-Solo lo dices por mi hermana, ¿no es así Albert?-Dijo bastante juguetona que provoco un leve sonrojo en ambos jóvenes y risa con los demás del grupo

-¡Candy, que cosas dices!-Menciono su hermana apenada sin evitar un leve tono de enfado, sin embargo le encanta creer que un joven como Albert se pudiera fijar en ella, le era muy difícil ya que la gran mayoría se habían interesado en ella por su fortuna acompañada de su belleza, no obstante el rubio siempre la veía mas allá de eso.

-Sabia que este día no sería igual sin Candy-Argumento Annie divertida por la escena mientras se sujetaba del brazo de un apuesto caballero de melena castaña clara

-Tienes razón, bien, antes de empezar, quiero presentarte a mis sobrinos, Alistear Cornwell, viene con su novia, la señorita Patricia O'Brian, también esta Archibald Cornwell-Los tres jóvenes se presentaron con la rubia, posteriormente se acerco a Annie disimuladamente

-Al parecer llegue tarde, Archie ya lo apartaste-Esto provoco una risilla entre ambas

-Y también esta…..¿donde está su primo?-Dijo mientras lo buscaba sin conseguir resultado alguno

-No lo sé-Contesto Archie mientras varias personas estaban listas, montados en su caballos

-Creo que dijo que saldría un poco después de que empezáramos-Agrego Stear, ante esto el rubio le extraño tal situación

-Está bien, será mejor empezar, sin embargo adelántense ustedes, tengo que ir a ver a la Tia Abuela- Después de que Albert se alejo del grupo lamentando no estar cerca de la joven de ojos color escarlata, se organizo para que partieran en parejas, Candy monto un hermoso purasangre color negro mientras que su hermana monto su fiel corcel blanco que ha tenido por varios años, empezaron su cabalgata alejándose de los demás jinetes para tener tiempo de charlar juntas como hace tiempo no lo hacían

-Pensé que Albert era amante de los animales, ¿Cómo es que está de acuerdo con este evento?- Dijo Candy al detenerse en una colina donde se admiraba gran parte del paisaje, el sol brillaba con un esplendido tono anaranjado, algunas nubes se colaban en el firmamento, se respiraba un viento puro que ambas comenzaban a disfrutar

-El no está de acuerdo en este evento, por eso antes, junto con sus sobrinos tratan de ayuntar del área a todos los zorros, sin embargo estaba algo preocupado ya que no alejo a varios por completo, por cierto, estos jóvenes tenían muchas ganas de conocerte-Respondió abordando un tema que Candy no empezaba a entender

-¿Cómo?, ¿Les hablaste de mí?-

-Para ser más precisa, desde tu fiesta de hace dos años te los iban a presentar, pero como tú te escondiste, no surgió esa oportunidad hasta ahora-Dijo con un tono de enfado al recordar tal evento en el cual se había esmerado en organizar para el cumpleaños de su hermana la cual al parecer la joven enfermera no aprecio del todo

-¡No me escondí!, simplemente me sentía muy cansada, recuerda que en ese tiempo estaba estudiando en la escuela de enfermería y Mary Jane fue muy severa conmigo-Intento defenderse, sin evitar ver la mirada de reproche por parte de Erin, prefirió tomar otra estrategia cambiando abruptamente de tema- Me di cuenta que aun conservas el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio que te regalo mamá, ¿acaso lo llevas a todas partes?- Hizo referencia al momento de que se cambiaron de ropa y miro entre sus cosas un viejo libro

-Sí, es como un tesoro para mí, ¿tú no has hecho lo mismo con el de Persuasión que te leía papá?-Candy se dio cuenta de su error, se sintió nerviosa y bastante avergonzada al no poder una respuesta

-Erin yo…- El fuerte relinche de un caballo interrumpió su declaración

-¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¡CANDY!-La hermana mayor de la enfermera se preocupo al verla como hacía que su caballo, tomara una fuerte carrera hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido, empezó escuchar gritos, sollozos, llegando, de inmediato se bajo para ver qué podía hacer, paso sobre varias personas que estaban alrededor del cuerpo que reposaba sobre el césped bocabajo, se podía notar que era joven y rubio, se acerco para poner su oído sobre su espalda esperando escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero solo había silencio, se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada y más cuando llego el médico y su hermana había llegado para abrazarla, el corazón oprimido de Candy no le permitió fijar su mirada nunca más en el cuerpo de aquel joven que había perdido la vida al caerse de su caballo

_

* * *

La rubia enfermera había regresado a su vida habitual como enfermera, estaba en su guardia nocturna, el hospital estaba totalmente tranquilo, eso avivo su recuerdo de ese fatídico día, mirando hacia al vacio, se sentía triste, abatida, se sentía mal por no poder haber hecho nada, la jefa de enfermeras noto su semblante, esto también se reflejaba en sus actividades, cuando tenía tiempo de observar su trabajo se le veía seria, ya no sonreía como antes lo hacía con sus pacientes, parecía perder la concentración, sabía que eso era perjudicial para los pacientes, debía reconocer que Candy era un buen elemento a pesar de saber sus origines y tener conocimiento del porque estaba así, pero al mismo tiempo entendía por lo que estaba pasando._

-Candy-La llamo, mientras que la rubia solamente volteo de reojo manteniéndose callada una reacción no muy normal de la pecosa-Se lo que paso-Acerco una silla junto a la taciturna enfermera, Flammy no era muy social sin embargo en esa ocasión no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, necesitaba traer de vuelta a la Candy que siempre estaba al servicio de sus pacientes y que lograba sacarles una sonrisa a pesar del estado en que estuvieran, al mismo tiempo se sintió reflejada-Se que hiciste lo posible por salvarlo-Observo que el silencio seguía presente en la pecosa que solo asintió levemente mientras seguía mirando hacia al vacio-Cuando recién llegue a Francia y no pude salvar a mi primer paciente a cargo me sentí igual como tú ahora, me sentí inútil, pensé que ya no podía seguir con mi camino de enfermera pero el médico que era mi jefe en ese entonces me recomendó algo que ahora mismo te aconsejo que hagas, en tu primer día, aléjate lo más posible de aquí, ve a un lugar en el que te sientas, más como tú misma-.

_Las palabras que le otorgo su jefa de enfermeras la afectaron de una manera positiva, logrando que a lado de su fiel compañero Klint, hicieran todo lo posible para volver a rentar esa hermosa mansión repleta de rosas, hizo tal enmienda a los trabajadores de su familia por cuestiones de tiempo en su trabajo y traslado, pero finalmente lo consiguieron desconociendo los detalles de la negociación, el viaje fue tranquilo, llegando finalmente, imponente y encantadora como siempre, el brillo del sol hacia que se luciera mas, se acerco hacia al portal de rosas, donde habia una A grabada en el pecho de una aguila dorada en la cerradura, lo acaricio, algo en su interior sentía nostalgia, suspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de ese delicioso aroma a rosas, pero algo llamo su atención en su exploración al lugar, el buzón parecía tener correspondencia._

-Deben ser cartas para el dueño-Dijo para sí misma mientras se acercaba a aquel artefacto-¿Estará mal si reviso que es?-Le pregunto a su acompañante el cual solo parecía estar de acuerdo en todo lo que hiciera su dueña, Candy dudaba en hacerlo, sin embargo la curiosidad fue más grande que reviso el contendió del buzón, sorprendiéndose del resultado-Mira Klint, es una carta para mí-De inmediato saco la carta viendo la elegante y legible caligrafía del escritor.

"Lakewood 18 de Febrero de 1915

Querida Srta. Candice

Recibí su nota y lamento decirle que hay un malentendido, hasta donde yo sé, esta mansión ha estado vacía durante años y no se me ha informado de renta alguna, tal vez su nota era dirigida para la mansión de los Legan, a varios kilómetros hacia al este, ya que sus dueños actualmente viven en Chicago, sin embargo siento curiosidad por las manchas de la puerta trasera de la mansión

Atte: Anthony Brower"

_La pecosa se sintió confundida al principio, no sabía si pensar que el dueño era bastante distraído o tuviera problemas con su memoria, estaba completamente segura que la mansión la había rentado bajo las normas, además Albert al principio le había recomendado tan hermoso lugar a disposición del dueño, así que de inmediato de su maleta blanca con franjas rojas, saco una libreta en donde decidió escribir y dar su versión de los hechos de la manera más paciente para así después de dedicar su día libre a despejarse del bullicio como lo había deseado desde el momento que piso Lakewood._

_

* * *

Después de una larga jornada, revisando números, firmando varios acuerdos, permisos, el joven rubio disfrutaba de una deliciosa cena en el amplio comedor de la mansión, de cierta forma disfrutaba esa tranquilidad sin embargo, sentía la casa un poco vacía, era verdad que la casa era hermosa, ¿pero en realidad era un hogar?, esa pregunta le hizo recordad a una mujer especial en su vida, su madre._

-Joven Anthony-Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamiento dirigiendo su atención a la joven dama de cabello castaño peinado en dos trenzas, con una mirada amable, y que servía a la familia hace poco que el rubio habitaba la mansión y de que ella ya no era requerida en la mansión de los Legan-Olvide entregarle la correspondencia recién que llego-Le extendió varios sobres, sin embargo el rubio estaba interesado en otro aspecto y quería despejar ciertas intrigas

-Dorothy, ¿no sabes si los señores Legan han puesto en renta su mansión en la que antes trabajabas?-Esa pregunto provoco que los castaños ojos de la joven se abrieran ampliamente en señal de sorpresa

-No lo creo joven, ellos no permiten que alguien desconocido habite su mansión, son bastante desconfiados, además de que no tienen la necesidad de poner en renta la propiedad-La respuesta no le fue de mucha ayuda ya que no servía en todo el misterio en que se había envuelto debido a la carta que había recibido el día de su llegada, quería evitar hablar con Eliza sobre los detalles de su mansión, pensaría que es algún pretexto para verla solamente a ella y no quería que malinterpretara sus acciones

-Está bien, ya te puedes retirar Dorothy- La joven hizo reverencia y se retiro dejando al dueño de la mansión revisando tranquilamente su correspondencia, entre varios sobres venia una carta que atrapo mas su atención, nuevamente era de ella, suspiro ampliamente aliviado, pensando que el malentendido finalmente había sido aclarado

"Estimado Sr. Brower

Desconozco totalmente la ubicación de la mansión de los Legan y por lo poco que se, esa familia no es muy accesible en cuestión de sus propiedades, asegurándole que no he tenido negociación alguna con sus respectivos dueños, así que lo intentare de nuevo, yo rente esta mansión la cual es distinguida por sus hermosas rosas, actualmente vivo en Chicago, solamente quería agradecer la disponibilidad y sobre todo su comprensión, por cierto no estamos en 1915, estamos en 1917, no sé si a usted le guste vivir en el pasado, pero lo más correcto es poner el año indicado a su correspondencia.

Atte: Candice White"

-¿1917?, ¿De qué está hablando?- Después de leer, se quedo sorprendido, intrigado, no sabía si pensar si esa chica era distraída, o le gustaba hacer bromas bastante raras, vio el periódico en donde comprobaba que en realidad estaba en 1915, pero lo que más le extraño es que sus palabras hacia los Legan encajaban perfectamente a lo dicho por Dorothy, ¿podría ser casualidad?, ¿o tal vez que los Legan eran muy conocidos por su actitud tan meticulosa hasta con la gente de su propia clase?, sin embargo sabia que esto debía aclararse de algún modo, decidió que al día siguiente iría con la única persona que estuviera mejor informada de la situación de la mansión de Lakewood mientras él estuvo varios meses en Escocia.

CONTINUARA….

**¡Gracias por comentar!, ¡Feliz San Valentín!**


	4. Confusion

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Confusión"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_La servidumbre de la familia era bastante meticulosa al momento de servir la comida, debido a la exigencias que seguía cierta dama en aquella mansión, una mujer mayor que admitía solamente la perfección, con gran elegancia de dirigió a la cabeza de la mesa, mientras a lo lejos escucho las risas joviales de sus sobrinos._

-Buenos tardes Tia Elroy-Dijeron en unisonó al tiempo que sus risas fueron calmadas y con seriedad se dirigieron a la mesa para ocupar su lugar

- Alistear, Archibald espero que su impuntualidad no se repita, eso no es digno de dos caballeros-Miro con severidad algo que provoco en ambos jóvenes desviar su mirada hacia el piso

-Lo sentimos mucho-

-Ustedes nunca cambian, siempre causándoles molestias a la Tia Elroy-Se escucho decir en la puerta del enorme comedor la voz de un rubio que no esperaban ver de esa manera, la elegante dama la embargo una dulce alegría que provoco que se levantara de su asiento al igual que sus sobrinos

-¡Anthony!-Menciono mientras lo estrechaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos, era notable que ese joven rubio era su sobrino mas consentido por aquella dama

-Primo, ¿Por qué no habías venido antes a visitarnos?-Interrogo el chico que se distinguía entre la sociedad por la elegancia en su manera de vestir

-He estado muy ocupado, lo lamento-

-Pero mínimo nos hubieras avisado, cuando Eliza nos aviso que estabas aquí, pensamos que estaba alucinando-Argumento el mayor, mientras que la distinguida dama le mostro una severa mirada

-Stear, esa no es la manera de dirigirte a tu prima Eliza, es una dama-

-No lo regañes tía, en parte es mi culpa por no dedicarles un poco de tiempo desde mi llegada –Con esas simples palabras, la Tia Elroy cambio de semblante, miraba con orgullo aquel joven de cabello dorado, celestes ojos, todo un noble caballero del cual la difunta Rose Mary se sentiría feliz

-Está bien, pero ven, vamos a comer, siéntate aquí-Aquel joven se sentía finalmente en casa, ya que allí junto con sus primos y su Tia Elroy había vivido su infancia posteriormente de que su madre había fallecido y su padre atendía varios negocios en Escocia, junto a ellos sentía que era un verdadero hogar

-Y dinos Anthony, ¿Dónde has estado viviendo?-El joven de melena castaña clara menciono al tiempo que se le servía la suculenta comida a la mesa

-Es vedad, ¿Por qué no has venido a hospedarte aquí?, las puertas estarán siempre abiertas para ti-Menciono con preocupación no obstante el rubio con su cálida sonrisa tranquilizo el ambiente

-Me establecí en Lakewood-

-¿En Lakewood?-Dijeron los demás miembros con asombro

-Hace mucho que no vamos allá-Menciono el joven de lentes a su hermano al remontarse en aquellos años de infancia que iban a cada verano a disfrutar del bello paisaje y del hermoso lago que allí se situaba

-Pero Lakewood queda muy alejado de aquí, ¿no preferirías vivir aquí con tus primos y conmigo?-Argumento la Tia Elroy tratando de utilizar una táctica de convencimiento que para el rubio ya no surtía efecto alguno

-Lo agradezco mucho, pero esa casa es muy importante para mí y sobre todo las rosas de mi madre, quiero darle un cuidado personal, ¿pueden creerlo?, hasta tengo un cuatí de mascota-Dijo con una alegría que no fue muy compartida por la elegante dama

-¿Un cuatí?-Cuestionaron asombrados en unisonó sus primos, que la simple idea les parecía graciosa

-Sí, de repente llego de la nada-Respondió despreocupado para después apagar sus sed con la copa de agua que le habían ofrecido

-Pero, pero, es un animal salvaje-Menciono bastante alarmada y con un rostro desencajado

-Al contrario tía es un animal muy dócil-Anthony trato de calmarla pero aun así la dama no parecía estar de acuerdo del todo

-Por Dios, tienes ese mismo amor por los animales corriendo por tus venas, al igual que ese amante de la libertad que tienes por tío-Recordó la Tia Elroy con cierta decepción

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?-El rubio mostro interés por el hermano de su madre

-Está en Washington cerrando un importante trato, me alegra que por fin este tomando rienda de sus responsabilidades y debería agradecérmelo, porque gracias a ello conoció a una jovencita que ha captado toda su atención-Respondió con orgullo la dama que causa más curiosidad en su sobrino

-¿Y quién es ella?-Pregunto el rubio emocionado, mirando fijamente a su tía para recibir la esperada respuesta

-No nos ha querido decir-Sin embargo Archie fue el que contesto con cierto reproche

-Lo único que sabemos es que viene de una familia Irlandesa de gran alcurnia, pero no sabemos cómo es ella físicamente-Agrego el joven de anteojos otorgándole algo de información a su primo

-Lo importante es que ella es una dama y viene de una familia de mucha clase, tengan paciencia en los próximos días ella vendrá con él para establecerse en Chicago-Dio una pista para tranquilizar a los muchachos, formándose una y mil ideas de cómo sería esa joven que tenia maravillado a la cabeza de la familia

-Si es guapa espero que tenga una hermana-Comento Archibald divertido, pero la mirada severa de su tía lo calmo por completo, provocando la risa de su hermano y de Anthony

-Por cierto, he querido preguntarle, ¿Lakewood se ha puesto en renta durante mi ausencia?-Ante esta pregunta la Tia Elroy se quedo sorprendida, pero sabia la respuesta y estaba segura de ello

-No hemos tenido necesidad de recurrir a eso, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Menciono con énfasis de arrogancia ya que como familia adinerada no tenían necesidad de obtener ingresos de esa manera

-Por nada en especial, solo que la casa se ve tan bien cuidada, como si nunca hubiera estado abandonada por tanto tiempo-Respondió sin mostrar confusión, pero se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa extraña situación, aunque le quedaba una cosa por hacer-Chicos, después de comer, ¿me podrían acompañar a un lugar?-

_Sus primos habían aceptado gustosos en acompañarlo, así aprovecharían para platicar de sus antiguas travesuras y ponerse al día sobre sus vidas, los tres fueron a las calles de Chicago en lujoso carro del Stear en donde el rubio le daba indicaciones hacia donde llegar, cuando al fin llegaron, Anthony fue el primero en descender del vehículo y no evito quedar estupefacto al ver lo que tenía enfrente, una enorme casa de dos pisos, en muy mal estado, no entendía como alguien viviendo en estas condiciones pudiera de alguna manera rentar la casa de Lakewood, sus primos lo siguieron sin entender el motivo por el cual estaban allí._

-¿Buscas a algún vagabundo?-Cuestiono con humor el joven de melena castaña, mientras que el chico de anteojos examinaba el lugar, mirando dentro de una ventana todo el polvo que se acumulo en el interior 

-Al parecer esta abandona-Dio su diagnostico, cosa que no le pareció agradable al rubio ya que nuevamente había revisado la dirección que estaba escrita en aquella carta

-¿A que vinimos exactamente?-Volvió a preguntar Archie al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta principal y se notaba la puerta de madera estaba en pésimas condiciones, agregando que el pasto estaba totalmente seco

-Se supone que vengo a dejar una carta y al parecer esta es la dirección-Una vez más la vida lo ponía en un laberinto, trato de tomarlo con calma y hallar una manera de tener fin a esto

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, con gusto toco la puerta-Ahora Stear era el que tomaba la situación con humor mientras se acercaba a su hermano que comenzaba a reírse-Hola, ¿hay alguien allí?, si es un vagabundo salga de allí, mi primo está ansioso por verlo-Ante la burla de sus primos no le quedo más que reír sin importar en la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, en verdad los había echado de menos

_Al llegar a su casa de Lakewood, decidió escribirle la carta redactándole lo que había sucedido, por un momento dudo en que ella lo recibirá mientras él estuviera fuera, incluyendo que ninguno de los empleados le había informado sobre la presencia de alguien cerca del buzón sin incluir al cartero por supuesto, sin embargo una corazonada le indico que lo hiciera, escribió unas cuantas líneas y las puso dentro del buzón, sin saber cómo, la rubia enfermera tuvo ese mismo sentimiento la cual la llevo de nuevo a esa hermosa mansión el día que le asignaron de descanso, reviso el buzón y nuevamente había encontrado correspondencia para ella por parte del dueño._

"Querida Srta. White

Fui a la dirección que usted me indico en la carta anterior y el lugar está totalmente abandonado, me informe que el dueño actualmente vive en Florida, pero que por extrañas razones no ha vendido la casa, ¿Qué es lo que no estoy entendiendo?, quizá anoto mal la dirección y también note que escribió mal la fecha

Atte: Anthony Brower"

_Al llegar a su habitación, directamente se dirigió a su closet donde tenía guardado un pequeño baúl donde tenía varios recortes de periódico de hace dos años, los cuales conservaba ya que algunos mencionaba las hazañas en Broadway de Terry Granchester, por alguna extraña razón no entendía porque conservaba eso después de su separación, sin embargo le ayudarían a tener pruebas de que ella tenía la razón._

-No quiero jugar este juego-Le parecía absurda la idea, ¿pero que otra alternativa le quedaba?-Si realmente esta en 1915, esta prevenido, ¿Recuerdas esto Clint?-Le pregunto a su mascota que estaba a su lado mientras le enseñaba una nota en el periódico-Yo sí, recuerdo que llegaron muchos pacientes, fue todo un caos y mas estando en la escuela de Mary Jane-Dio un pequeño respingo al recordar ese hecho, pero al fin tenia la arma en sus manos para contradecir al dueño de la mansión de Lakewood, rápidamente tomo pluma y papel para escribir su próxima misiva que dejaría su próxima visita en Lakewood

_El viento soplaba fuertemente, aun así las flores seguían conservando esa belleza que se lograba admirar desde el portal, después de dar su cuidado diario junto con el jardinero, Anthony se dirigió al buzón donde noto que nuevamente había carta para él y no solo eso, sino que también una bufanda de estambre color celeste, algo que lo sorprendió bastante y despertó su curiosidad que fue despejada al leer lo que decía aquella carta._

"Estimado Sr. Brower

Si realmente esta donde o cuando piensa que esta, esto le será útil, hubo una extraña nevada tardía y todos se agriparon, así que descanse y tome líquidos, recomendaciones del doctor.

Atte: Candice White"

_En la comodidad de su habitación y tomando una deliciosa infusión de manzanilla, el rubio había vuelto a leer la carta sin creer ninguna palabra de lo que decía, miraba atreves de su ventana y no notaba cambio alguno, sus rosas seguían en buen estado, aunque si había notado que la temperatura había bajado, pero nada grave para alarmarse._

-Ja nieve, si claro-Menciono con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía a una pequeña mesa donde había varios papeles que tenía que revisar, el negocio familiar no se sostendría por sí sola, sin embargo segundo después noto que la temperatura descendía más de lo normal, miro nuevamente hacia su ventana para llevarse una gran sorpresa, copos de nieve descendían en gran cantidad, en cierta parte quedo asombrado, sus orbes celestes parpadeaban más de una vez para comprobar que no era ilusión suya-¡Achu!-Su sonoro estornudo le dio comienzo a un leve resfriado

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios =)**


	5. Es posible

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Es Posible"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

"correspondencia"

_Narración_

_Pasaron varios días para que su refriado desapareciera completamente, gracias a los cuidados y los días de descanso que tomo en la mansión de Lakewood, sin embargo existían los estragos de esa fuerte nevada, una gran sabana blanca de nieve cubría las rosas y el joven dueño sabia del inmediato cuidado que debe darles después de su recuperación, no obstante tenía que seguir resolviendo el gran misterio en el que estaba envuelto, así que, se abrigo totalmente incluso con la bufanda celeste que le había mandado aquella misteriosa mujer, su cuatí mascota lo siguió, mientras que en el rostro de Anthony se reflejaba cierta duda en confiar en ese buzón._

-"¿Cómo es posible que ella reciba mis cartas?"-Se pregunto pero esto no evito meter la carta dentro de este

_Mientras que para una joven rubia los rayos del sol cubrían todo su panorama, decidió nuevamente dirigirse a la mansión de las rosas, para conseguir una posible respuesta, aunque también se preguntaba lo mismo que el dueño, Clint la acompaño al tiempo que Candy abría el buzón y comprobó que había un sobre, lo saco y bajo la bandera indicando que el buzón estaba vacío, algo que un joven rubio observo pero no vio nadie quien la moviera, se intrigo al ver que nadie estaba en el buzón._

-"La bandera no se pudo bajar por si sola"-Pensó el rubio mientras se mantenía estático por si sucedía algún cambio, mientras que la joven enfermera abría el sobre donde hayo una simple hoja con una sola pregunta

"¿Puede estar sucediendo esto?"

_Curiosa ante esta pregunta decidió dejarle una nota, Anthony noto que la bandera se subió indicando que había correspondencia, ante esto se apresuro al buzón sorprendiéndose del resultado, había una respuesta para su pregunta, algo que no esperaba obtener de esa manera._

"¿Por qué no?"

_El rubio miro su alrededor y percato que no había nadie cerca, esperaba que no se tratara de algún sueño o un delirio, reviso su temperatura comprobando que no tenía ningún rastro de fiebre, por lo que un arrebato de locura lo impulso a escribir una líneas, por otro lado Candy se dirigía a su caballo que había rentado para llegar a Lakewood ya que solo se podía llegar por carruaje, automóvil o caballo y un paseo por este no le hacía mal aunque no evitaba tener un fugaz pensamiento sobre aquel chico que había fallecido en la cacería de zorros._

-¡Clint!, vamos, ya es hora de irnos-Miro hacia su mascota notando que estaba encima del buzón, logrando observar como la bandera que ella había subido estaba bajando por sí sola, esto la espanto bastante y más cuando esta volvió a subir sin que nadie estuviera haciéndolo, mirando a su alrededor comprobando que estaba solamente ella con Clint, tuvo que enfrentar su miedo y acercarse al buzón, advirtiendo nuevamente que había una nota para ella.

"Es imposible, lo sé. No es posible, pero está sucediendo"

_La enfermera volvió a comprobar que no había nadie a su alrededor, no obstante esto no evito que diera una contestación, cosa que Anthony percato al ver que la bandera volvía a subir por sí sola, trato de calmarse ante una situación tan absurda como la que estaba presenciando, abrió el buzón para encontrarse con la contestación. _

"¿Dónde estás?"

-¿Dónde estoy?-Menciono aun mas confundido, sin embargo el sabia donde estaba y escribió la respuesta correcta en aquella nota-Stear espero que no sea uno de tus inventos raros y que tu y Archie no me estén jugando una broma-Argumento un tanto fastidiado pero no tenía pruebas suficientes para culpar a sus primos

-Que astuto-Dijo Candy al notar la correspondencia y leer en voz alta lo que decía-En la mansión de Lakewood-Este juego ya no le parecía divertido, frunció el ceño haciendo que sus pecas se notaran mas y arrugando el papel con su mano-Como ve chico listo, ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY EN LA MANSION DE LAKEWOOD!-Se fue acercando al caballo con la intención de retirarse-¿Y sabe qué?, estoy cansada de este juego así que me retiro, con su permiso y que pase lindo día-Se fue mientras le hablaba al aire, pero fue la única manera que encontró para desahogarse

_La joven enfermera siguió con su rutina diaria, atendiendo a sus pacientes, en una de sus rondas se sentó al borde de una cama de una paciente que parecía dormido, medito nuevamente su situación, parecía una locura, sin embargo no tenía nada que perder._

-Creo que lo correcto, seria presentarnos-Dijo sin percatar que su paciente se despertó por completo, un hombre bastante mayor que le gustaba admirar la belleza femenina a pesar de la diferencia de edades que pudiera existir, Candy recordó esas referencias y se fue retirando sutilmente mientras aquel hombre se acicalaba para dar su mejor presentación. 

_Días después esa idea tomo gran fuerza convirtiéndose en un hecho, la rubia de bucles dorados decidió mandarle unas cuantas líneas al dueño, para dar a conocer algo de su vida._

"Soy enfermera, me dedico a cuidar enfermos mientras están en el hospital, procurando que su estancia sea lo más agradable posible, por lo menos eso es lo que intento."

_Ante esta iniciativa que tuvo aquella joven, Anthony decidió hacer lo mismo, sin pensar que podría surgir después de dar iniciada esta comunicación con alguien que jamás ha visto en su vida._

"Estudie leyes y me encargo de los negocios de la familia, meses antes estaba en Escocia pero varios asuntos con respecto a las empresas me arrastraron hacia Chicago, pero dime si tu ahora estas trabajando en un hospital en Chicago, ¿Dónde estabas antes, en mi tiempo."

"Hace dos años, en tu tiempo, estaba estudiando en la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane, está en Michigan"

"Háblame del futuro, ¿Cómo será el año 1917?"

"Me temo que no hay muchos cambios, solamente que la guerra termino con la condición de que todos nos uniéramos en una nación liderada por un soberano justo y amado por todos, la verdad hombre del pasado, es que no ha cambiado casi nada, la guerra aun continua y es algo que muchos lamentamos, mi deseo es que esa batalla acabe finalmente. Hablando del pasado, me quede pensando en las huellas de la puerta trasera de la mansión, ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?, mi mascota que es un cuatí pudo haber hecho eso" 

"Creo que tenemos la misma mascota"

"¿A si?, ¿Cómo es el tuyo?, mi amigo que me lo regalo me dijo que tenía dos años, actualmente tiene tres, un año en tu tiempo, tiene una mirada dulce, no le gusta estar solo y le encanta rodar en el piso, no sé porque, pero lo llamo Clint"

-Hola Clint-Saludo el rubio mientras el cuatí hacia caso a su llamado, dejando de rodar en el piso como de costumbre, al mismo tiempo que ambos estaban en la acogedora sala de la mansión, posteriormente de que terminaba de leer las últimas líneas de aquella mujer del futuro

_En una de las noches que le toco guardia, Candy se dedico a revisar cada uno de los pasillos, revisar al interior de las habitaciones, en una de ellas, encontró la luz de una lámpara encendida y una niña de alrededor de doce años, cabello castaño oscuro y unos intensos ojos azules, que no perdía de vista la lectura que estaba realizando._

-Deberías estar ya durmiendo-Se acerco despacio, sentándose a su lado cuidando no lastimarla de su pierna fracturada de aquella jovencita-¿Qué estás leyendo?-Pregunto curiosa, mientras que la castaña le sonrió con inocencia tratando de mitigar el posible regaño que le daría Candy

-Emma-Contesto ella mientras decidió hacer pausa a su lectura

-¿Jane Austen?-Pregunto, emocionándose al momento en que su paciente asintió- ¿En qué parte vas?-

-Emma esta persuadiendo a Harriet que no se case con el granjero, el Sr. Martin-La rubia recordó esa parte ya que su abuela les leía todas las obras de Jane Austen, a ella y a su hermana siendo pequeñas-Y la convence de que se case con el , ¿tú crees que Harriet se case con el ?-La niña le formula la pregunta a Candy que estaba un tanto dispuesta a iniciar una improvisada conversación pero no menos agradable

-¿Tu qué crees?-Al no querer revelar el desarrollo de la historia, prefirió saber la opinión de su paciente

-No sé, Emma no está tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de su amiga, parece que quiere confundirla y por lo que he leído Harriet se nota más interesada por el Sr. Martin-

-¿Tú lo crees?-

-Si, además el Sr. Eliot parece estar más interesada en Emma, aunque la verdad yo prefiero que Emma se fije en su amigo-

-¿En el Sr. Knightley?-La pequeña asintió, esto hizo que Candy hiciera otra pregunta-¿No crees que es muy grande para ella?-Ella negó con la cabeza y sonriendo estaba dispuesta a dar sus razones

-Mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que la edad y el tiempo, no importa si se trata del amor verdadero y que la espera valdrá la pena si se encuentra con el ser amado -

-Aunque algunas veces, se va el tiempo y se termina sola-Dijo con algo de pesar, aunque esa era su realidad, era verdad que en su tiempo amo a Terry pero la distancia y las ocupaciones, provoco que las cosas se fueran enfriando, para Candy el asunto estaba más que olvidado

_Varios días después y hacer la limpieza semanal de su departamento se dirigió nuevamente a la mansión de las rosas donde un misteriosos buzón hacia posible comunicarse con alguien que vivía dos años en el pasado, una actividad que le empezaba a agradar aunque lo decía abiertamente y que se ha convertido en un hermoso secreto para ella y para el dueño de la mansión._

"Lamento no haber venido al buzón últimamente, ha sido una semana muy pesada, por desgracia han llegado varios heridos y casi no he tenido tiempo ni siquiera para respirar, sin embargo hago todo lo posible para que se sientan mejor"

"Es bueno saber de ti, pensé que me habías dejado, deberías saber que eres mi única conexión con el futuro, ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de las cosas que nos gusta?"

"Bien, veamos, leerle los clásicos a Clint"

"¿Cuál es su favorito?"

"Jane Austen"

"Bueno, para mí, hay muchas cosas, pero hay un lugar en especial, se trata de un pueblo que esta a unas cuantas millas de Lakewood, ven a pasear conmigo la próxima semana, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Estás loco, ¿Por qué te tomas esa molestia?"

"No es molestia, además la primavera ya llego"

_La rubia no evito sonreír al ver adentro del buzón un pequeño mapa de aquel pueblo que había mencionado Anthony, incluyendo las indicaciones de cómo llegar, para suerte de ambos la semana paso muy rápido para disfrutar de aquel paseo, Candy al llegar admiro la belleza y la sencillez de este, observando la amabilidad de la gente y sobre todo aquel ambiente de tranquilidad, por otro lado el joven dueño de la mansión hizo lo mismo, deseando que ese paseo fuera inolvidable sin importar lo inusual que fuera._

"Bueno tu turno"

_Candy miraba los restaurante, la carnicería, las tiendas, los bares, las señoras con sus pequeños hijos pasear por las calles, los carruajes que transitaban, caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin dejar de mirar las indicaciones del rubio hacia dónde dirigirse_

"Bueno, ¿Dónde empiezo?, las hermosas flores que hay en Lakewood, me encanta olerlas y admirarlas, el helado de chocolate, estar arriba de un árbol o recostarme en el césped, el sonido de una armónica y admirar todo desde una bella colina"

"Las rosas de Lakewood son lo más valioso para mi, ya que a mi madre le gustaba cuidar de ellas y a mí también me encanta realizar esa actividad, por cierto, olvidaste mencionar a tu esposo, ¿no?"

_Siguieron con su caminata, pero decidieron comprar algo de comer, ¿y qué mejor que una salchicha?, una experiencia que era nueva para ambos y que disfrutaron al máximo._

"O si mi esposo, es un importante y apuesto doctor en Chicago"

"Bien, yo también estoy casado, tengo ocho hijos pero ninguno se parece a mí, eso me preocupa Candy"

"Y tienes razón para estarlo"

"En realidad, soy soltero"

"Yo también"

_Ambos se detuvieron hasta llegar a un carrusel, solo había un señor ofreciendo a la gente subir a sus hijos, sin embargo en ambas épocas no parecía tener éxito, así que recurrió a invitar a los jóvenes adultos_

-¿No le gustaría subir?, una vuelta tendrán un país de ensueño, dos vueltas un país con flores de amor-Candy sonrió tímidamente mientras una idea se le venía a la cabeza

"¿Ha subido al carrusel antes Candy?"

"No, nunca, ¿y tu Anthony?"

"Tampoco, subamos, ¿Cuántas vueltas quieres dar?"

"Dos"

_Los dos en sus respectivas épocas montaron el carrusel, aunque fueron los únicos, el dueño de este no se podía negar ya que eran sus primeros clientes del día, para la rubia era la primera vez que se subía a este juego ya que al pertenece a una familia con reglas muy estipuladas no se le permitía este tipo de diversiones, lo mismo fue para Anthony, aunque para los dos se manifestó un mismo sentimiento, después de bajar del carrusel, siguieron con su recorrido hasta que se encontraron con un extraño local que llamo la atención de ambos._

"¿Qué significara ese letrero que está en un local cerca de una tienda de ropa, Anthony?"

"He oído que se trata de alguien que adivina tu futuro, ¿quieres entrar?"

"Si, pero con una condición"

"¿Cuál?

"Que tu entres también, pero al salir no decir nada de lo que nos diga la adivinadora, sino el día que esto se cumpla"

"¿Pero porque?"

"Puede que ella me diga un lindo presagio y que al final no se cumpla, por andar divulgandolo, ¿parezco demasiado supersticiosa?"

"Entiendo tu miedo y respeto tus condiciones"

_Tanto Candy como Anthony entraron al establecimiento donde fueron atendidos por una mujer con bastante edad, fue barajeando las cartas, poniéndolas sobre aquella mesa, la mujer fue descifrando el futuro para la joven enfermera._

-¿Has tenido problemas?-Pregunto con voz calmada la adivina sin dejar ver las cartas, que parecían describir algo muy interesante algo que pocas veces ha presenciado

-No, no he tenido ninguno-Dijo, sin embargo no evito sentirse nerviosa por aquel ambiente

-Serás feliz de hoy en adelante-Menciono con una sonrisa

-¿Lo dice en serio?-Pregunto la pecosa bastante reconfortada

-Estoy completamente segura-Prosigo con ese semblante pero de un momento a otro cambio a uno más serio-Pero escúchame, para que esa felicidad perdure, tendrás que guiar a tu amor hacia la felicidad contigo, debes mostrarle el camino para llegar hacia ti, sin importar el medio que tengas que utilizar, solo confía en tu corazón, él sabrá enseñarte qué medidas tomar- Ante esto Candy no sabía si sentirse, confundida o asustada, mientras que en el caso de Anthony, la adivinadora se sintió perturbada, ya que el naipes, no daban un buen designo para el joven, sin embargo las misma cartas mostraban una posible salida

-Lo único que te puedo decir muchacho, es que confíes, que confíes en aquella persona a quien le entregaras tu corazón, ya que ella te guiara a la felicidad, sin importar el tiempo que les tome para estar juntos, pero es la única salida para que ambos alcancen esa dicha-El rubio no entendió mucho de lo que dijo, nunca se considero en alguien que creía en las adivinas, pero en su pecho se albergo una la preocupación acompañada de la angustia, solo era cuestión de tiempo para descifrar aquellas palabras, no obstante ninguno de los dos comento nada de la peculiar manera de comunicarse con la adivinadora, por el temor que representaba que la magia desapareciera y que ya no hubiera contacto entre ambos, para el infortunio de ambos, el paseo daba su fin con los ultimo rayos del sol

"¿Anthony?"

"¿Candy?"

"Desearía haber hecho juntos este paseo"

"Candy, estoy contigo y agradezco haber pasado juntos un encantador día, nunca lo olvidare" 

_La rubia no evito que su corazón saltara de alegría y que sus mejillas enrojecieran ante las encantadoras palabras de Anthony._

CONTINUARA….

**Agradezco sus comentarios y les deseo suerte a todas las chicas de GF2011**


	6. Juego

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Un juego"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

"correspondencia"

_Narración_

_Exitosamente había logrado que la dejaran trabajar hasta el medio día, estaba preparada para hacer una visita muy especial, con su familia, desde pequeña lo frecuentaban, su visita y su apoyo hacían gran diferencia en esa estancia, la rubia había preparado todo para hacer ese pequeño viaje, un poco cansada pero no menos animada, descendió del coche, divisando además del hermoso azul del cielo , las colinas que descendían por aquel sitio, el aire fresco, los frondosos árboles y sobre todo la edificación que seguía en tan buen estado._

-¡Candy, que alegría verte!-Una mujer mayor la recibió con júbilo algo que alegro el corazón de la pecosa

-Señorita Pony-Ambas se hundieron en un fraternal abrazo, sin evitar que la recién mencionada se remontara en aquellos años en que la ojiverde apenas era una niña, que visitaba "El hogar de Pony", convivía sin distinción ni prejuicios con los demás niños, mientras que Candy siempre lo considero como su segundo hogar-A mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verla-Se separaron de aquel abrazo

-Pero ven pasa-La fue conduciendo para entrar a la estancia y recorrer un corto camino hacia la cocina-¿Te gustaría tomar el té conmigo?-Fue buscando los utensilios necesarios y acomodando dos tazas sobre la mesa de madera, mientras que la rubia se sentaba cómodamente

-Por supuesto, gracias-Contesto con una sonrisa, posteriormente había notado cierto detalle-¿Dónde están todos, la hermana María y los chicos?-Pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor sin encontrar una respuesta detallada

-Desde temprano fueron al rancho de Tom-Contesto mientras le acercaba la humeante infusión a la rubia y observaba detenidamente como soplaba para después degustarla

-Mmm, Manzanilla, mi favorito-Sonrió ampliamente al notar que la señorita Pony había recordado tal detalle-¿Así que ese chiquillo al fin se ha convertido en un respetable vaquero?-Pregunto con cierta burla, mientras que su acompañante reía suavemente

-Candy, que cosas dices, si Tom te gana por dos años-Seguía con su risa, pero la rubia pensaba de una manera algo distinta

-Pues cuando me molestaba, no lo parecía, era como si, como si…-

-Como si fuera un hermano mayor molestando a su hermanita-La señorita Pony había dado en blanco, cosa que Candy no podía negar-El te tiene mucho cariño, siempre trata de estar al pendiente de cómo estás por medio de nosotras-

-A decir verdad, yo también le tengo mucho cariño, no solo yo, también Erin, recuerdo que siempre era la que trataba de controlarnos y a la vez cuidarnos cuando éramos niños-Menciono con nostalgia mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios

-Me alegra que ella tenga una relación con un buen hombre, como lo es el joven Andrew-Comento, ella recibía noticias de la hermana de la enfermera por medio de cartas de la misma Erin, que relataba sus jornadas como cabeza de la familia y la hermosa relación con Albert sin decir a detalle de una próxima boda-¿Y qué me dices ti Candy?, ¿Qué paso con Terry?, parecía un buen chico-Dijo manteniendo esa confianza hacia la rubia

-Y lo es, pero nuestros caminos son distintos-Sonrió con sinceridad pero se notaba algo más

-Entonces, ¿el brillo en tus ojos no es por él?-La rubia dio un respingo por tal descubrimiento, se sintió abrumada, dio un pequeño sorbo de su té, para luego sacar de su bolso las cartas mas recientes del misterioso joven del pasado, se las extendió a la señorita Pony y con ademan para que sintiera toda la libertad de leerlas, pasaron varios minutos para que terminara con su lectura-¿Qué opina?-Cuestiono con algo de nerviosismo

-Suena como un buen muchacho-Dijo con sinceridad, acompañada de una sonrisa, pero la rubia noto que no presto atención a cierto detalle

-Suena como un buen muchacho, ¿algo más?-Menciono tratando de aparentar la ansiedad

-Tiene muy buena caligrafía, como la de un noble-Contesto sin cambiar de estado, sin embargo la rubia quería discutir más a fondo de esas cartas

-Pero la fecha, mire la fecha de la carta, dice que estamos en 1915- Señalo esa parte pero la expresión de la Señorita Pony no parecía ver cambio alguno

-¿Te refieres a eso del tiempo?, es solo un detalle-

-¿Solo un detalle?-Pregunto incrédula, no pensó escuchar eso, pero no contaba con la opinión de alguien más, si recurría a su hermana, ella haría lo posible por encontrar a Anthony por cielo, mar y tierra y eso sería algo exagerado, y qué decir de Annie, trataría de persuadirla a buscarlo, pero, ¿buscarlo?, solo era un amigo, una amigo muy particular por cierto, pero solo eso.

-Hay algunas cosas que suceden en el mundo que no se pueden cuestionar, o simplemente no hay una respuesta lógica, por ejemplo, ¿no te has preguntado, como no estoy con la hermana María y los chicos y ahora estoy aquí hablando contigo desconociendo que vendrías?-Dijo esbozando nuevamente una reconfortante sonrisa, a la rubia no le quedo más que decir, segundos después la puerta se abrió anunciando la llegada de los niños, de la hermana María y de Tom, que lo saludo como en los viejos tiempos y estuvieron parte de la tarde compitiendo para saber quién era el mejor tirando el lazo

_Después de una ardua jornada, un apuesto joven de cabellos dorados se dispuso a visitar a una dama muy especial para él, fue recibido con afecto y cariño por su Tia Elroy que de inmediato lo condujo al salón de té para disfrutar de una amena charla, el se mantenía relajado y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro algo que no paso desapercibido por aquella dama que tenía enfrente, su larga vida hasta ahora, le indicaba que esa expresión la había visto antes y solo podía significar una cosa, pero tendría que investigar más a fondo. _

-¿Te has estado frecuentando con Eliza?-Cuestiono, haciendo que el joven por un momento saliera de su ensoñación

-Solamente la vi el día que se entero que había regresado, pero me ha mandado invitaciones para comer con su familia-Explico su sobrino de una manera que no resaltaba cierta emoción que aquella dama esperaba-Sin embargo he estado muy ocupado y he tenido que rechazarlas-

-Es una señorita muy educada, con clase y de muy buena familia, pero noto que esas cualidades no te cautivan, ¿acaso hay alguien más Anthony?-La pregunta hizo que el joven reaccionara, se dio cuenta hacia donde quería llegar su tía

-Puede ser-Sonrió al recordar aquellas cartas que intercambiaba con aquella misteriosa mujer del futuro-Solo que el tiempo suele ser un impedimento-

-Te entiendo, pero deberías hacer todo lo que este tu alcance, como lo ha hecho tu tío, a pesar de tener sus obligaciones siempre tiene un minuto para estar con aquella joven-Argumento para después beber de su infusión y mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Al fin sentara cabeza, pero, ¿Por qué no has querido decirnos más detalles sobre ella?-Le parecía divertido tratar de persuadir a su tía de que hablara y más si se trataba del hermano de su difunta madre

-Ya lo sabrán a su tiempo, solo es cuestión de días para que tu tío la traiga para que la conozcan, lo que puedo decir es que es muy bella y si no fuera porque tu tío esta con ella, ya varios le hubieran propuesto matrimonio, al igual que su hermana menor-

-¿Tiene una hermana?-Cuestiono pensando en que su primo Archie le interesaría

-Sí, es dos años menor que tu, pero escuche que le gusta demasiado su libertad y que actualmente anda con el hijo de un duque-Respondió a base de las platicas que tenia entre las damas de sociedad, pero al ver la cara de sobrino, se dio cuenta que había conseguido su objetivo de hacerla hablar, algo que la hizo reír bastante

-Sé lo que piensas tía y no te preocupes no le diré esto a nadie-Dio su palabra, algo que no dejo de admirar aquella dama, que lo miraba con devoción y ternura, también deseara que él también encontrara su felicidad.

_Nuevamente había llegado ese día de descanso, en el cual se dirigió a la hermosa Lakewood, donde encontró un hermoso lago que la hizo sentirse relajada, después de esa semana tan ajetreada era capaz de dormirse al pie de ese árbol donde se había recargado y donde había decidido escribir esas líneas para que el dueño de la mansión de las rosas._

"Trabaje 30 horas seguidas, me siento cansada y los parpados me pesan como no tienes idea, me imagino que esto te ha pasado alguna vez, ¿pero sabes?, cada vez que me detengo a respirar me doy cuenta que me estoy aislando de mis seres queridos, suele desesperarme esta situación, no me estoy quejando, adoro mi trabajo, aunque claro ansió mas que nada que esta guerra termine, veo como mis compañeras las mandan a llamar a países que están en plena batalla, es demasiado triste ver como hay madres que pierden a sus hijos, gente que pierde hermanos, amigos.

Me encanto ese paseo que tuvimos en ese pequeño pueblo, sin embargo mi corazón está aquí, en Lakewood, en la mansión de las rosas y sus árboles, extraño tanto trepar esos árboles".

_Al terminar de leer esa carta se dirigió a la ventana que daba vista hacia la parte trasera de la mansión donde observo que había varios árboles que aun no se plantaban en la mansión, asi que decidió que en un tiempo libre llevaría uno de ellos a la ajetreada ciudad de Chicago, llevándolo hacia una dirección en especial, que en su época nadie habitaba, con mucho cuidado planto aquel árbol en la parte delantera de aquella casa._

_Candy se fue despertando poco a poco y como era costumbre abrió la ventana que estaba en su pequeña sala para que entrara algo de sol, sin embargo no imaginaba encontrar un enorme árbol, su sonrisa fue de completa felicidad, mientras que varios miraban asombrado, tanto habitantes de la pensión, como los vecino cercanos, nadie recordaba haber tenido ese enorme árbol, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importarle que aun llevaba su camisón de dormir, se sentó en una de sus ramas, sintiendo un pedazo de Lakewood más cerca de ella. _

-Gracias Anthony-Sabia que era el culpable y sus sospechas eran ciertas al ver la correspondencia en Lakewood la siguiente vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hacer esa visita

"No te preocupes Candy, con el tiempo estaremos juntos, aunque estemos separados, siempre encontrare la forma de estar cerca de ti y protegerte.

_Sin duda esas palabras la habían conmovido bastante, entre sus largos paseos por el hospital, se encontró con alguien muy conocida por ella, se sentía algo culpable por hacerla venir ya que no se había tomado tiempo para ir a visitarla, sin embargo ella se acerco con una sonrisa y dispuesta abrazarla con todo el cariño del mundo._

-Candy, ¿Cómo has estado?, tenía tantas ganas de verte-Vestía elegantemente como se lo pedía la alta sociedad

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Erin, pero no debiste molestarte-Ambas se sentaron en una banca que daba vista hacia los jardines

-No has ido a visitarme, así que decidí hacerlo yo misma, ¿has comido bien?, recuerdo que cuando eras niña, te gustaba más jugar que comer-Su hermana mayor la examino con detenimiento para ir despejando dudas

-Si no te preocupes, pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado, como esta Albert?-Ella sonrió, pero detrás de esa sonrisa había algo oculto, pero decidió no indagar eso

-Todo está bien-Dijo sin mucho afán, estaba más preocupada por procurar a su hermana que por otras cosas y mucho menos con mortificarla con sus problemas

-¿Sabes si mis padres se mandaban cartas cuando eran jóvenes?-Pregunto ya que la joven enfermera no tenía mucho tiempo para convivir con sus padres ya que estaban de viaje por Australia con un amigo de ellos al inicio de un negocio muy importante

-Sí, ellos siempre han estado muy enamorados, a pesar de que la prima de mamá estaba enamorada de mi papá, pero esto no fue impedimento para que ellos se casaran y que tú y yo estuviéramos hablando-Dijo con una sonrisa la cual hizo que su hermana menor imitara

_El sol amenazaba con despedirse, algunos rayos anaranjados se reflejaban en aquel lago que tenía cerca de su propiedad, despejo su mente por algún momento, pero no imagino que otros dos jóvenes lo acompañarían a disfrutar de ese bello paisaje._

-Stear, Archie-Menciono al verlos sentarse a su lado, le alegraba que fueron a visitarlos

-Dorothy nos dijo que estabas de paseo-Argumento el joven de anteojos que comenzó a tirar piedras hacia el lago distorsionando el reflejo del sol

-Y recordamos que este lugar es tu segundo preferido después del jardín de rosas-Dijo el más elegante de los tres

-Sí, recuerdo cuando nos metíamos a nadar en el lago-El rubio por un momento visualizo esas imágenes

-También recuerdo que Eliza se hacia la mártir para que la salvaras de que no se ahogara-Comento con burla Archie mientras su hermano le hacía segunda

-Ella no sabía nadar-Justifico aunque ahora que lo reflexionara la chica sí que exageraba hasta sobreactuaba

-Eso te hacía creer, porque su hermano a pesar de que es un engreído es muy bueno nadando y ambos recibían clases desde pequeños-Declaro Stear mientras había sorpresa en el rubio, le habían visto la cara-Pero no te sientas tan mal, sabemos que ella haría hasta lo imposible por llamar tu atención-

-Vaya, que consuelo le das-Dijo su hermano mientras que Anthony parecía ausentarse por un momento de la plática y esto alarmo por un momento a Archie- Anthony, no nos digas que a ti te gusta Eliza-

-No claro que no, solo la veo como una prima y nada mas-Sus primos clavaron sus ojos sospechando que algo había oculto

-¿Entonces tienes novia?-Cuestiono Stear, a lo cual la reacción del rubio los hizo que observaran con más detalle sus facciones

-No…no tengo-

-¿Viste eso?, dudaste-Archie parecía divertido por tal descubrimiento

-Santo cielo, sí que es tarde, vamos los invito a cenar-Con el afán de cambiar el tema, Anthony se paro del lugar y tomo rumbo hacia la mansión, pero de algo si estaba seguro, sus primos no descansarían hasta descubrir la verdad, pero si les contaba acerca de Candy seguramente lo juzgarían de loco

_Se levanto muy temprano para dirigirse a Lakewood y dejar una carta muy especial para el dueño de la mansión, durante el transcurso del día se sentía algo nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo una gran emoción se colaba en su corazón y no podía dejar de sonreír después de haber dejado el sobre en el misterioso buzón. _

"Mi estimado Sr. Brown

¿Está dispuesto a jugar un juego conmigo?, hoy hace como dos años tome el tren 145 hacia Michigan en la estación de trenes que esta al sur de Chicago y olvide algo. Era un regalo que me dio mi padre y lo llevaba conmigo a todas partes, si lo encuentras, ¿podrías ponerlo en el buzón?, significaría mucho para mí.

Con cariño Candy

_Anthony se dio un tiempo para dirigirse a la estación de trenes que le indicaba la carta, se introdujo y se dio cuenta que no había mucha gente, pero pudo distinguir a un pareja, una hermosa rubia con el pelo rizado, con unos ojos color esmeralda que no evitaban desbordar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras que sus pecas eran suavemente acariciadas por un joven de cabello negro hasta el hombro, con unos enigmáticos y amorosos ojos color zafiro, al principio el rubio se sintió bastante incomodo por la escena._

-Ya no llores, muy pronto nos volvernos a ver-Le decía con ternura haciendo sonreír a la joven que empezó a estrechar en sus brazos

-Cuídate mucho-Pidió mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del pelinegro

-¡Todos a bordo!-Se escucho decir y la rubia tomo su maletín, despidiéndose con la mano del ojiazul, subió al tren mientras que él se dirigía a comprar su boleto que lo llevaría a Nueva York, mientras que Anthony se dio cuenta que aquella joven olvido un libro con el título de Persuasion de Jane Austen, lo tomo y empezó a correr para solo alcanzar a ver como la ojiverde se dio cuenta que había olvidado su libro, ambos cruzaron sus miradas pero no pudo hacer nada por regresarle su libro.

"Candy, lo encontré, lo tengo conmigo, te lo regresare, lo prometo, se lo importante que es para ti. Quizá no lo recuerdes pero nos vimos, al menos yo te vi a ti, nunca me dijiste lo hermosa que eras.

_La rubia al leer estas líneas no evito sonrojarse pero al mismo tiempo pensó que se trataba de alguna broma._

"Tal vez te confundiste de persona, ese año tenía el pelo bastante esponjado, era horrible"

_Introdujo esas líneas, sin embargo la respuesta que él le dio, se dio cuenta de que no había equivocación._

"_Unos cálidos ojos esmeraldas, cabello rubio con un tono dorado y tu rostro con varias pecas esparcidas en tu nariz y puedo agregar que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"_

"_Bueno, está bien, tú me viste a mí, pero no es justo, yo no sé cómo eres tú, ya sé, ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el futuro?, pero no me digas nada ahora, piénsalo"_

_Candy se encontraba en la comodidad de su casa, pero se preguntaba si fue demasiado precipitado y atrevido de su parte pedirle eso, sin embargo deseaba conocerlo, saber cómo era, ¿el estaría de acuerdo con ese encuentro?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a que alguien tocaba su puerta, dio un respingo, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, ¿podría ser él?, se fue acercando a la puerta, dio un fuerte suspiro antes de girar la perilla, de momento fue inundada con un suave aroma a rosas, frente a ella un gran ramo de rosas rojas, eso la emociono bastante, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver que la persona que sostenía ese presente no era la que ella esperaba ver._

-Terry-

CONTINUARA….

**Gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen la tardanza. **


	7. Una invitacion

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Una invitación"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

"correspondencia"

_Narración_

_El mes de abril estaba por finalizar y el clima en Chicago era por demás agradable en las noches, las cuales te invitaban a recorrer su calles, mucha gente aprovechaba eso para salir en pareja, amigos, familiares, eso era lo que notaba la rubia enfermera mientras su sentimiento de desilusión era remplazado por inquietud, trataba de distraerse de eso, mirando cada establecimiento y las luces que iluminaban la ciudad al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa en señal de que podría disfrutar tal paseo en su tiempo libre, viendo en cada pequeño detalle algo grandioso._

-¿Ya cenaste?-la voz del pelinegro intervino en sus pensamientos, no esperaba tal visita, no le desagrada, no por supuesto, pero sentía que entre ellos dos se formaba un abismo invisible que al parecer el gran actor de Broadway parecía no importarle

-No pero no…-

-Yo tampoco- interrumpió a la rubia, ella trataba de decirle que no tenía hambre, Terry la había invitado a salir a pasear pero no creía que la invitaría cenar, después de tanto tiempo-Me muero de hambre, ¿te parece si acompañas a comer algo?-

-De acuerdo- accedió amablemente, mientras la conducía llevándola caballerosamente del brazo a un restaurante lujoso que estaba en el centro de la ciudad-Este es perfecto-

-No Terry, imposible- menciono al observar de que restaurant se trataba, del famoso "IL MARIE"

-Anda confía en mí- le guiño el ojo, mientras le regalaba una seductora sonrisa que sus fans matarían por verla

-Está bien- sabia que esa batalla la tenia perdida, tenía en cuenta que el pelinegro era persistente y no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quiere

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- pregunto un hombre de mediana edad, con un fuerte acento ingles, vestido elegantemente con un smoking, atendiendo al pie de la puerta

-Quiero una mesa para dos- respondió el pelinegro confiado

-¿Sus nombres?- pregunto nuevamente, abriendo un libro con varios nombres y fechas en ellos

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos reservación- aclaro el ojiazul, Candy ya se imaginaba lo que iba decir aquel hombre que los atendía

-Entiendo, sin embargo no hay lugar, hasta Julio- comento tranquilamente sin dejar observar el rostro de asombro del pelinegro

-¡¿Julio?-a pesar de ser uno de los más reconocidos actores del mundo del teatro, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar lo que había dicho aquel hombre-Bien, yo hare una reservación después- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y mas estando enfrente de la pecosa, ambos se retiraron del lugar- Vaya suerte-

-No es gran cosa, debí decirte que ese restaurant era, aparte de elegante, muy exclusivo, incluso para el gran Terry Grandchester- lo decía acompañada de una sonrisa, ambos se sentaron en una banca mientras observaban varios autos transitando

-No hice bien esto-argumento de repente mientras con su mirada atravesaba la silueta de la rubia, esas palabras tomaban un significado aun más profundo que en un principio Candy temió en interpretar

-Te escapaste nuevamente, ¿verdad?, ¿Qué dirá el señor Hathaway de esto?- argumento con cierta diversión, refiriéndose al director de la compañía de teatro donde estaba el pelinegro

-Al parecer no me creíste el cuento de mis días libres, ¿no es así tarzan pecosa?, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan perspicaz?-

-Simplemente te conozco demasiado, y sé también que a veces haces cosas sin preguntarle a nadie y sin importarte lo que opinen-trato de sonar tranquila, pero a la vez se sintió parte del egoísmo de Terry

-Puede que me adelante a unas cosas- intento rectificar, pero la mirada fue totalmente reprobatoria por parte de Candy

-Pero de una manera bastante estrepitosa, ¿no lo crees?-cruzo sus brazos mientras mantenía cierta distancia con el actor, que de momento Terry acabo con su apartamiento, aun así la rubia desviaba su mirada como si él no existiera –Salimos, ¿Cuánto?, dos meses, después nos mandábamos cartas, tú con tus presentaciones y yo con mis estudios, luego cuando nos encontrábamos, aquí, en Chicago, media ciudad nos invitaba a eventos que no podíamos negar, tú por tu titulo de noble y yo por mi familia-dijo con cansancio, pero después dio un respiro para continuar manteniendo su postura- Como aquella vez, que mi hermana y tu organizaron mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños hace dos años-

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo- el pelinegro cambio su semblante, la rubia se percato de su molestia al escucharlo-te hiciste rápidamente amiga de alguien-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto sorprendida, ya que no se le venía a la mente algún motivo para provocar los celos del joven actor

-Ya sabes, aquel muchacho, no recuerdo su nombre, ¡bah!, como si me importara-

-¿Cuál?- Candy aun no comprendía el reproche que le estaba proporcionando Terry

-Con la que te encontré muy romántica en el jardín trasero de la mansión- en su mirada había un toque de furia que intentaba de contener pero que deseaba explotar, aun que demostrar lo importante que era la enfermera para él

-¿Cómo?, no creí que lo tuvieras tan presente, yo solo baile con él- lo miro fijamente a sus ojos, estaba molesta y en cierta parte ofendida por el reclamo del pelinegro

-¿Y quién me asegura que no se besaron?- ante esa pregunta la rubia dio un respingo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente, pero trato de darle otra interpretación al actor

-¿Y si hubiera sido así?, ¿te hubieras enojado por eso, o porque él no tuvo que robarme un beso como tú lo hiciste?- eso sí hirió el orgullo de Terry, su rostro se mostro desencajado- creo que es demasiado tarde para un ataque de celos- se paró de su asiento-Estoy cansada, quiero irme a casa- dio por terminado el tema, ambos tuvieron un recorrido en total silencio mientras el pelinegro la llevaba a su casa.

_La elegante habitación principal de la mansión Lakewood se mantenía en total oscuridad y silencio, el dueño de esta, dormía profundamente, sin percatarse que dos siluetas se introducían sigilosamente, una de ellas abría las cortinas dejando entrar los intensos rayos de sol, ante tal incomodidad el rubio se tapo el rostro, sin embargo esta posición no duro mucho ya que sintió que sus cobijas le eran retiradas de una manera algo violenta._

-¡BUENOS DIAS!-gritaron en unisonó dos voces masculinas que reconoció al instante.

-Stear, Archie déjenme dormir, es domingo-argumento con pereza aun sin abrir sus orbes celestes

-Por Dios Anthony, ya ni porque vinimos a visitarte- argumento Archie con fingido enfado

-¿Acaso no aprecias el sacrificio que hicimos en hacer un largo camino?- cuestiono el joven de gafas en la misma postura que su hermano

-Se los agradezco chicos, pero pudieron venir más tarde- el rubio no se resignaba a abandonar su lecho, trataba de ser lo más paciente con ellos y que desistieran en despertarlo

-¡Pero esto no puede esperar más!- expreso el menor de los Cornwell con ansiedad

-Mi hermano tiene razón, así que será mejor que despiertes si quieres escuchar las nuevas noticias del tío abuelo-

-¿A que se refieren?- cuestiono aun luchando con los rayos de sol que intento entrar atreves de sus parpados

-El tío Albert, vendrá el jueves de esta semana y al parecer no viene solo- Stear había logrado captar la atención de su primo que por fin había abierto los ojos

-Por lo que sabemos vendrá con su nueva novia que nos hablo la otra vez la tía abuela y eso no es todo, acabamos de recibir una invitación para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana que será el siguiente sábado-dijo Archie mientras sostenía un sobre sellado con el escudo de una reconocida familia irlandesa, se incorporo al mismo tiempo que el joven abría el sobre- Se les invita cordialmente a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candice White Hamilton que se efectuara…-el joven no pudo terminar de leer por el grito del dueño de la mansión de Lakewood

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-Los orbes celestes de Anthony se abrieron totalmente, mientras su corazón se aceleraba, al tiempo que sus primos no comprendían tal reacción del rubio, en un descuido del joven de melena castaña su primo le había arrebatado la invitación-

"Se les invita cordialmente a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candice White Hamilton que se efectuara el sábado 8 de mayo, esperamos contar con el honor de su presencia en la mansión Hamilton"

-¿Candice White Hamilton?- pregunto confundido mientras se mantenía estático y sus primos veían que él no dejaba de ver un punto indefinido-"¿Sera posible, Candy, pero, como, ella es una Hamilton?"-

-¿Anthony, te encuentras bien?- cuestiono Stear con preocupación al igual que su hermano

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que esto me llego de sorpresa-dijo ocultando cierto nerviosismo y levantándose de su cama y empezar a buscar su ropa para remplazarla por su cómoda pijama

-Te entendemos, después de todo resulto que la novia del tío Albert si tiene una hermana, espero que sea linda-menciono Archie con un dejo de emoción

-Es hermosa-menciono el rubio con un leve susurro, aun buscando dentro de su ropero y recordando la imagen de la rubia

-¿Dijiste algo Anthony?-cuestiono Stear que había alcanzo escuchar la voz de su primo pero no lo que realmente decía

-Me preguntaba, ¿si vas invitar a esa chica que conociste la otra vez en el consorcio?-dirigió su mirada al mayor de sus primos allí presente, el cual de inmediato se sonrojo al recibir las miradas tanto del rubio y de su hermano con picardía

-Bueno…yo, no sé, por dios chicos, no me miren así, solo hemos salido una vez-

-Oh vamos Stear, desde la primera vez que la viste has estado más que encantado con ella, aun recuerdo tu cara de bobo aquella ocasión- se empezó a reír contagiando a su primo acto que no le agrado a su hermano

-¡Archibald Cornwell más respeto, soy tu hermano mayor!-cruzo sus brazos en señal de superioridad

-¡Dios Santo! pensé que la tía abuela se había quedo en Chicago- agrego el rubio siguiendo el juego con su primo que aun seguían sin poder contener la risa

-Mira quien lo dice, si eres su consentido-ante esta declaración, ahora los dos hermanos Cornwell se le venían encima

-Bueno, bueno, cálmense, pero dinos, ¿si la vas invitar?-en una ingeniosa salida pudo zafarse y regresar al tema inicial

-Si lo hare, ¿contentos?-ambos asintieron satisfechos, era imposible llevarles la contraria- ahora que recuerdo, la tía abuela nos mando decirte que el viernes estas invitado a comer a la mansión para recibir al tío Albert y a su flamante compañera-esto emociono bastante al rubio, en parte estaba contento por volver a ver al hermano de su difunta madre y a la misteriosa mujer que había conquistado su corazón, además de que era cuestión de días en donde probablemente volvería a ver a la rubia de ojos esmeralda que se encargaba de ocupar sus pensamientos y que poco a poco su corazón

_A partir de esa noticia y esa invitación los días y las horas para el joven rubio se le hicieron interminables, sin embargo el plazo se tenía que cumplir, aquel soleado viernes de mayo llego temprano a la mansión Andrew en Chicago, donde fue recibido cariñosamente por su tía abuela, llevándose la sorpresa de que la familia Legan también estaba invitada, trataba de dibujar su mejor sonrisa para que nadie notara la incomodidad que le provocaba la cercanía de cierta joven._

-¡Anthony que alegría verte!-menciono mientras le regalaba un abrazo, volviéndose en una costumbre

-¿Cómo has estado Eliza?-cuestiono deshaciendo el abrazo delicadamente como también era costumbre

-Muy feliz ahora que te veo, aunque también estoy intrigada por la mujer que acompaña al tio Albert- menciono sin dejar de ser coqueta, mientras que sus primos no deseaban estar en su lugar y el hermano de ella tenía un semblante de cansancio en cierta parte lamentaba que su hermana no se resignara, después de tantos años Neal Legan a pesar de que le ayudo tantas veces en el pasado sabía que era un caso perdido, ¿pero cómo convencer a su hermana?, eso sí seria aun mas imposible que terminar con la guerra- también fui invitada a la fiesta de mañana, ¿también vas ir?-pregunto con ilusión mientras lo tomaba del brazo tornándose posesiva

-Sí, es bueno distraerse de vez en cuando- respondió comportándose cordial y caballeroso actitud que mas enloquecía de obsesión a Eliza

-Entonces me encargare que la primera pieza sea reservada especialmente para ti, ¿te agrada la idea?-el joven trataba de formular una respuesta pero un llamado fue su salvación

-Por fin llegaron-menciono altivamente la tia abuela, mientras que dos mayordomos abrían de par en par las puertas y todos se dirigieron a recibirlos, un lujoso auto se había estacionado enfrente, el primero en salir fue una apuesto rubio de melena y hermosos ojos azules, con un porte de noble, sonriente, mientras que se dirigía a abrir la puerta del otro lado y ayudar a una joven vestida elegantemente, todos se impresionaron por lo hermosa que era, su cabello rubio cenizo ondulado hasta la espalda baja, unos enigmáticos ojos color rubí, pecas esparcidas en su rostro finamente esculpido, sus movimientos eran las de una princesa, fue escoltada por el heredero Andrew

-Familia, les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mí, ella es Erin Hamilton - presento orgullo mientras ella se sostenía de su brazo y les regala una encantadora sonrisa angelical

-Es un placer conocerlos, tenía tanta ganas de conocerlos, Albert me hablado mucho de ustedes-la tia Elroy estaba más que encantada por la joven, tenía el carácter y el porte que un esposa de un Andrew debe tener, se ofreció en lo que ella llegara a necesitar en su estancia en Chicago que al parecer seria permanente, posteriormente se presento con los hermanos Cornwell haciendo intercambio de halagos, estaban realmente impresionados ya que era raramente conocer a una mujer de su clase, que aparte de ser parte de una familia importante, fuera sencilla, amable y transparente, los Legan no se quedaron atrás, aunque la recién llegada presto atención a la más joven de ellos

-Eliza Legan ¿cierto?-la joven se sintió más que complacida, presentía que si se hacía amiga de la joven Irlandesa los beneficios le lloverían a montones, aprender de sus gestos, su delicadeza al hablar, además de así poder estar en un circulo aun mas exclusivo de donde estaba

-Puedes decirme Eliza- contesto con su característica voz chillona que Erin trato de contener su risa y solo se limito as sonreír de lado

-Ese vestido, se parece a uno que le compre a mi hermana-

-¡¿En serio?-cuestiono emocionada, ella llevaba un vestido color verde, con algunos holanes y encajes blancos, un traje bastante exclusivo

-Sí, pero sabes, ella tiene una piel tan clara como la porcelana, su cabello tan rubio que parecen hilos dorados como el sol, pecas esparcidas en su rostro que la hacen ver tan delicada y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda- ante esa descripción Anthony fue encajando sus piezas y sabia que Candy era la dueña de esas características-por lo cual el color de ese vestido hace resaltar mas sus ojos, si me permites yo te recomiendo que uses otro color ya que si estuviera al lado de mi hermana te sentirías algo, ¿Cómo lo diría?, fuera de lugar-menciono con una sonrisa burlona, la expresión de todos era increíble, algunos estaban totalmente sorprendidos tratando de contener la risa como los hermanos Cornwell, otros estaban congelados como la tia abuela, en sus pensamientos coincidió con la opinión de la joven rubia, mientras que los padres y hermano de Eliza se quedaron sin palabras, Anthony reparo en que esa joven le hizo sentir más cerca de Candy, esa naturaleza tan honesta y esa percepción que las lleva en comprender quien tenía o no buenas intenciones, Albert estaba tranquilo, la conocía perfectamente y era de los aspectos que más le agradaba de ella, por ultimo Eliza estaba realmente furiosa, pero debía contenerse, no quería admitir que su elección al vestir era incorrecta.

-Por ultimo te presento a mi sobrino el hijo de mi difunta hermana Rosemary, Anthony Brown-el patriarca de la familia rompió el silencio conduciendo a su acompañante con el dueño de la mansión de Lakewood

-Mucho gusto, Albert me hablo con mucho cariño de ti, ahora comprendo porque-

-Para mí también es un placer, aunque su conclusión me intriga, ¿podría decirme la razón?-

-Para empezar puede llamarme Erin, no me gusta mucho las formalidades, y en cuanto tu pregunta, es sencilla, digamos que tengo cierta percepción en cuanto las personas, tu transmites paz, amabilidad y amor hacia tus seres queridos, no eres alguien con odio y ambiciones, como claro ejemplo esta esa chica Legan-menciono mientras ambos veían como Eliza era controlada por su hermano y madre en el jardín lateral de la mansión- al verla me transmitió ambición al poder, obsesión, alguien caprichosa, manipuladora, prejuiciosa y no soporta que alguien más sea el centro de atención que no sea ella, de vez en cuando hay que darle un pequeño escarmiento-guiño su ojo y saco su lengua en señal de travesura, algo que a los dos rubios cautivo

-Ahora lo entiendo, además debo agradecerte por estar cuidando a mi tío, por un momento temimos que se escapara nuevamente-comento con confianza Anthony

-¡Oye!-

-No te preocupes-interrumpió la reprimenda por parte de Albert-para mí es un placer- le regalo una mirada a su acompañante transmitiéndole un gran amor al igual que él, algo que Anthony deseo por un instante para sí mismo, al lado de la enfermera de cabellos rizados, se sintió perturbado.

-"¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de ella?"-Se pregunto, le parecía en cierta parte ilógico aunque se comunicaban por cartas en distintos tiempos y que nada mas la ha visto una vez en persona, sin embargo eso suficiente para cautivarlo por completo

-¿Por cierto, iras a la fiesta de mañana?- Erin interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Por supuesto, será un honor que no puedo perderme-contesto galante y con una sonrisa cautivadora

-Me alegro, me encantaría que mi hermana y tu se conocieran, estoy segura que se llevarían bastante bien-

-La comida esta lista-anuncio una sirvienta conduciendo a todos al comedor

-"También estoy seguro de eso"- pensó, mientras descartaba los obstáculos que se le llegaran a presentar, por Candy estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlas y mas ahora conociendo finalmente sus propios sentimientos.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Perdonen la tardanza, gracias por los reviews :D**


	8. La Fiesta

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 7**

"**La Fiesta"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

"correspondencia"

_Narración_

Chicago 8 de mayo 1917

_Candy había encendido las luces después de haber entrado a su departamento debido a que el sol comenzaba su huida y la oscuridad comenzaba instalarse en el interior de su hogar, Clint la recibió con alegría, lo tomo en sus brazos y se sentó en su cómodo sofá, realmente estaba agotada, sentía que los parpados le pesaban, los cerro por un momento, pero un sonido en su puerto la hizo parpadear, se asombro de que había pasado una hora desde que cerró los ojos._

-¡Cielos, me quede dormida!-el sonido de la puerta se volvió a escuchar, se incorporo para abrirla y fue grande sus sorpresa al encontrar dos hermosas jóvenes que le sonreían y la mayor de ellas sostenía una caja con ambas manos

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijeron ambas con entusiasmo que termino en despertar a la rubia

-Pero si mi cumpleaños fue ayer-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mientras las invitadas se introducían al lugar

-Ya lo sabemos, pero apenas llegue esta mañana de Florida-comento la pelinegra al tiempo que acariciaba el pelaje de Clint con ternura

-Y yo apenas me desocupe de unos asuntos que me mantuvieron fuera de la ciudad, pero eso no nos impide a Annie y a mi celebrarte tu cumpleaños-abrazo de manera cariños a la ojiverde, le agradaba de esa manera, una celebración tranquila con gente importante para ella, era una lástima que sus padres siguieran de viaje

-Además, me prometí no faltar nunca más a tu cumpleaños, como hace dos años-ese comentario provoco una leve sonrisa en la joven

-No te preocupes Annie no te perdiste de mucho de esa fiesta-comento Erin fingiendo molesta, para ella era imposible enojarse con su hermana, la quería demasiado

-Lo lamento, sin embargo me haces pensar que me lo reprocharas toda mi vida-su hermana mayor mantenía los brazos cruzados, dando entender que estaba indignada, pero no aguanto mucho tiempo y comenzó a sonreír

-Está bien, tu regalo será olvidarnos de ese asunto, ¿de acuerdo?-a pesar de que sus padres se mantenían ausentes y de que Candy creciera ella la seguía tratando como su hermana pequeña, que le encantaba jugar, saltar, trepar arboles y ser buena con el lazo

-De acuerdo, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Albert?, pensé que vendría a darme un abrazo de cumpleaños-ante este argumento su hermana parecía dudar en decir la respuesta

-Bueno, pues él, está muy ocupado, si-en sus ojos se reflejaba cierta desolación, trataba de disimularlo desviando su mirada hacia la cocina-Ya se, ¿Qué les parece si les preparo una deliciosa cena y algo de te?, bien, esperen aquí, no se coman el pastel-sin esperar el permiso de la joven enfermera se dirigió a la cocina

-Se ve un poco triste, ¿habrá pasado algo con Albert?-menciono Annie que estaba atenta en las expresiones de la heredera Hamilton

-Espero que no, ellos se aman, sería lamentable que algo estuviera mal, me gustaría preguntarle-se sentó junto a su amiga, dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de preocupación

-Pienso que no es el momento, dale tiempo, fue muy parecido cuando terminaste con Terry-Candy sintió que parte del comentario de su amiga estaba en lo cierto, pero la comparación no tanto, ya que no sentía ese sentimiento tan grande que vivía ahora su hermana con el dueño del imperio Ardley

-Él vino hace unas semanas-esa declaración sorprendió a Annie, sus ojos estaban ansiosos por saber más-Al parecer quiere que regresemos-dijo como si se tratara de una idea bastante obsoleta

-No pareces muy feliz-comento de manera acertada la pelinegra-¿Acaso estas interesada en alguien más?-

-¡¿Yo?-menciono perpleja y con las mejillas sonrojadas, Annie la conocía como la palma de su mano-Bueno, puede ser-

-Dime, ¿Quién es?-la rubia dudaba en contarle su secreto, pero decidió darle una versión apegada mas a la realidad

-No lo conozco muy bien, pero es amable, bondadoso y todo un caballero-su corazón se alegraba cada vez que mencionaba y recordaba cada característica del dueño de la mansión de las rosas

-Vaya parece que describes a un príncipe-ambas rieron ante lo dicho, pero para Candy esa comparación le parecía la adecuada-¿Y Terry lo sabe?-

-No, además lo único que se le ocurrió cuando nos vimos, fue reprocharme algo que sucedió en mi fiesta de cumpleaños hace dos años-su tono de voz indicaba molestia algo que extraño de sobremanera a la pelinegra

-¿Pues qué sucedió?-ante esta pregunta Candy comenzó armar el rompecabezas de sus recuerdos

-Lo que sucedió fue que no dure ni quince minutos en la fiesta, me salí al jardín trasero de la mansión, quería descansar de mi viaje que tuve, un joven se acerco a mí, bailamos y luego-Las imágenes, las palabras dichas, se fueron formando de golpe en su cabeza, se asombro ante tal descubrimiento-"No puede ser"-las palabras se atoraron en su garganta dejando a la expectativa a su amiga

-¡La cena esta lista!-se escucho decir por parte de Erin desde la puerta que daba a la cocina, no pudo hacer nada más y tanto ella como Annie se dispusieron a disfrutar de la cena de cumpleaños

Chicago 8 de mayo 1915

_Tanto él como sus primos y la acompañante de Stear habían llegado a la lujosa mansión Hamilton, no tenía nada que pedirle a la mansión Ardley, para muchos la unión de estas dos familias casi era un hecho, solo faltaba que dieran ese gran paso, ambos eran jóvenes, atractivos y sobre todo ricos, sin duda una pareja del que todo mundo hablaba, unos comentaban de lo hermosa y elegante que era Erin y otras admiraban lo apuesto y gallardo que era Albert, incluso en esa fiesta se volvían parte de la conversación._

-Anthony-sus primos se burlaban de que por fin el joven rubio fue encontrado en ese mar de gente por la pelirroja

-Hola Eliza-estaba algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba encontrarla después del comentario de Erin acerca de su vestuario y del como hablo maravillas de su hermana en aquella comida que tuvieron cuando la presentaron

-Dime, ¿Cómo me veo?-menciono dando una vuelta y hacer otro intento por atrapar la total atención del joven

-Te ves bien-argumento sin mucho afán, pero debía mantener su postura de caballero, pero al estar allí se concentro en buscar a la joven de ojos esmeralda

-Se ve que esa chica está muy interesada en tu primo-argumento por lo bajo la joven castaña a Stear

-¿Interesada?, más bien encaprichada con él Paty-su plática no pudo continuar debido al recibimiento de dos rubios que lograba acaparar la mirada de muchos

-Agradezco mucho su asistencia, solo falta esperar a que la festejada llegue para recibirla con esta gran sorpresa-sonrió de manera amable, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el castaño que venía acompañado-Me complace saber que vienes muy bien acompañado Stear, mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Erin Evangeline Hamilton-

-Mucho gusto señorita Hamilton, mi nombre es Patricia O´Brian-se presento cordialmente haciendo una leve reverencia

-Por favor, solo dime Erin, espero que disfrutes de la fiesta-la castaña agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo se sentía abrumada por la elegancia y sencillez de la joven rubia, la cual dirigió su vista a Anthony el cual era sostenido repentinamente del brazo de manera posesiva por parte de Eliza

-Es una lástima que no todos disfruten de una buena acompañante como Stear, ¿no lo crees Anthony?-nuevamente esa mirada afilada y de burla se dirigía hacia la pelirroja, la cual por orgullo se atrevió a asistir a esa fiesta -¿Se siente bien Sra. Legan?, parece contrariada, si gusta pido un carruaje para que la lleve a su casa, no me sentiré ofendida si decide retirarse-argumento disimulando preocupación

-No, para nada, me siento muy bien-comento fingiendo una sonrisa, pero en el fondo realmente se sentía molesta y ofendida, sabía perfectamente que la rubia no la soportaba y haría lo posible por molestarla algo que antes nunca se había enfrentado

-Bueno, por lo poco que observe, sostenías a Anthony con bastante apego como si en cualquier momento te fueras a desplomar, pero al saber tu estado, comprendo que no quieres que nadie te lo robe, pero lamento decirte que en esta fiesta más de una hará lo posible por llevárselo a bailar una pieza, te aconsejo que para evitar algún disgusto es aceptar que el joven aquí a tu lado no es de tu propiedad, mejor relájate y disfruta de la fiesta- fue lo último que dijo para seguir saludando a los invitados, la pelirroja soltó al rubia realmente enfada y sin decir nada más se dirigió al tocador

-No pensé que a Erin realmente le caía mal Eliza-Argumento Anthony a su tio Albert el cual de cierta manera le sorprendía

-A ella no le agrada el tipo de gente que tu prima comprenderá, pero nunca había visto que le cayera tan mal una persona, tal vez en otra vida Eliza le hizo algo realmente malo a ella o alguien muy querido para Erin-trato de explicar y dar una posible razón el mayor de los rubios

-¡Atención todos!-Se escucho decir fuertemente de la rubia de ojos escarlatas desde la escalera principal de la mansión-Les pido amablemente que hallen un buen escondite, ya que mi hermana esta a un minuto de entrar, a si que cuando entren, todos gritaran sorpresa-todos hicieron caso por lo dicho de la joven, ya cuando todos estaban en un lugar adecuado, una joven mucama se encargo de apagar las luces, se escucho como se abría la puerta

-¡Qué raro!, ¿Por qué estará todo oscuro?-pregunto la recién llegada que era acompañada por un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos color zafiro

-¡SORPRESA!- la rubia dio un respingo por tal recibimiento, lo único que quería hacer llegando era comer una rica cena e irse a dormir plácidamente a su cama

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto la ojiverde con un susurro cansado, mientras estaba atenta de que la mayoría de las personas allí no las conocía

-Feliz cumpleaños pecosa-repentinamente el pelinegro la había abrazado, pero eso no impidió que se mantuviera congelada ante la situación

-¡Candy!, Bienvenida, pero ven, vamos a tu habitación para que te arreglen-sin esperar alguna objeción por parte de la estudiante de enfermería, la condujo a su habitación, Anthony estuvo atento a todos sus movimientos desde que entro a la mansión, realmente ansiaba volverla a ver

-Anthony, ven quiero presentarte a alguien-llamo su tío el cual lo puso enfrente del pelinegro que había llegado junto a la pecosa-Terry, te presento a mi sobrino Anthony Brower- el rubio trato de comportarse a la altura y estaba a la expectativa de que el pelinegro recordara haberlo visto-Anthony, te presento a mi amigo Terrence Grandchester-

-Mucho gusto-Terry ofreció su mano al rubio el cual acepto de forma cordial

-El placer es mío- contesto amablemente, pero dentro de él sentía incomodo la cercanía que tenia él y Candy

-Le comentaba a Terry que tenías una hermosa casa en Lakewood-Argumento Albert para iniciar una conversación

-Candy está interesada en hospedarse un tiempo en un lugar alejado de la ciudad antes de establecerse en Chicago-comento Terry con una sonrisa, pero esta se transformaba en burla-Lo que más me sorprendió es que me dijo que te gusta cultivar rosas, eso es muy extraño para un hombre-

-Pues a mí no parece extraño-se defendió con una voz firme-cuidar de la naturaleza y formar parte de ella nos hace hombres de bien, que están preocupados por el ambiente en que vivimos, es como darle gracias al mundo por dejar que lo habitemos-agrego con seguridad, dejando sorprendido a Terry ya que no esperaba tal contestación

-Miren allí viene la festejada-dijo Albert para calmar la tensión que se estaba formando, Anthony miro en dirección donde Candy descendía esplendorosamente con un vestido color verde oscuro, era el mismo que había portado Eliza días antes, pero en ella no se hacía comparación alguna, pareciera que el vestido fue diseñado especialmente para que lo portara la rubia de ojos esmeralda, su sonrisa era leve pero para Anthony eso no disminuya su belleza, quería correr apresuradamente para estar a su lado, dio un paso, pero segundos después vio como Terry hacia lo que el tanto anhelaba, convertirse en el acompañante de la rubia

_La fiesta continuo, la joven cumpleañera saludaba a todos los conocidos y otros que no, apenas ni iba a la mitad de los invitados cuando dio una excusa y salió de la mansión de manera sigilosa, pensó que nadie vería su escape a excepción de unos ojos celestes que estaban muy atentos a ella, se dirigió al jardin trasero donde había algunas rosas y una hermosa fuente donde se veía el agua cristalina y el sonido de su recorrido logro relajar a la ojiverde, se sentó en una banca hecha de mármol, miro hacia el cielo iluminado por centenares de estrellas y una luna menguante que lograba dar un poco luz al lugar._

-Hermosas, sin duda-dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de un joven acercándose-Las estrellas, ¿no lo crees?-Candy no lograba distinguirlo a pesar de que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella

-Si-fue lo único que se limito a decir, pero él se fue acercando más, pero ella prefirió observar la fuente que estaba enfrente de ella

-Feliz cumpleaños-menciono aquel joven que había acortado mas la distancia obligando que Candy lo observara, noto que era un joven rubio, piel clara y sus ojos eran iluminados de una manera cautivadora por la luz que ofrecía la luna

-Gracias-desvió su mirada sintiéndose por un momento intimidada

-En verdad deseo que seas muy feliz- ella solo asintió con una sonrisa, de una extraña manera no sentía incomoda con su presencia, al contrario prefería seguir más tiempo de lo posible allí-Mi nombre es Anthony-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…-

-Candy, lo sé-ambos rieron por la peculiar forma de presentarse, sin protocolos ni formalidades-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-pidió caballerosamente mientras la rubia hacia la invitación-Gracias-

-No quiero sonar grosera ni nada similar, pero, ¿Cómo te enteraste de la fiesta?-argumento la rubia de manera amable, pero la curiosidad la invadía, no podía creer que medio Chicago haya sido invitado, no estaba molesta, pero era demasiado

-Bueno, digamos que conozco a alguien muy cercano a ti-contesto con aire de misterio, para él era un ingrediente muy especial en su relación con la rubia de ojos verdes aun sin importar el tiempo

-Entiendo, supongo que la mayoría deben ser accionista o clientes de la compañía de mi familia-dijo mas para sí misma, sin embargo Anthony estaba atento a lo que decía, él quería disfrutar cada momento ya que cada uno era muy valioso

-Candy-la rubia miro a su improvisado acompañante, observando nuevamente sus delicadas y varoniles facciones que eran dignas de admirarse-¿has leído alguna vez Persuasión?-esa pregunta toco profundamente a la rubia, ya que recordó que aquel libro lo había perdido días anteriores

-Sí, es mi novela favorita-respondió aun sorprendida por la pregunta- ¿Por qué lo mencionas?- no pudo retener esa pregunta, ya que se sentía realmente intrigada por la conversación que se estaba desarrollando con el rubio

-Alguien me lo regalo hace poco y me preguntaba, de que se trataba- hablo de una manera natural, quería saber más del significado que traía consigo ese libro tan especial

-Es realmente hermosa-comento con cierta nostalgia y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-Se trata de esperar, donde dos personas se conocen, pero no es el momento indicado para enamorarse, así que deben separarse y después, años más tarde se reencuentran, tienen otra oportunidad, pero se sienten inseguros con respecto a que ha pasado el tiempo y temen de que sea demasiado tarde-Candy se había sumergido en la melancolía

-Dime, ¿Por qué te agrada eso?-Anthony no quería verla así, haría lo posible por sacarla de ese estado

-No lo sé-la rubia comenzó a reír, algo que alegro el corazón del joven de ojos celestes

-No me malinterpretes, es muy hermoso de una manera que…-

-No, es horrible, nadie quiere eso-decía entre risas algo que contagio a Anthony

-Si tienes razón, es horrible-termino por decir el joven Brown, ambos se sentían bastante cómodos con la presencia del otro-¿Alguna vez pasaste por algo así?-el joven se sintió con la confianza en preguntar algo que no molesto a la rubia

-No, pero cuando tenía 16 años yo estudiaba en un colegio en Inglaterra y estaba a punto de huir con un chico-recordó la vez que estaba dispuesta a eso con tal de estar al lado de Terry, ir America para que el pudiera ser un gran actor

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero ansiaba saber más al respecto

-Sí, pero mi hermana y una amiga me convencieron de que era un locura, al final pensé que tenían razón, al final estoy aquí a punto de convertirme en enfermera-

-Debe ser tu gran sueño-

-Lo es-

-Candy, yo- el nerviosismo se había apoderado de él

-Dime-

-Yo, sabes-estaba tentado a decirlo, tenerla tan cerca, ansiaba no volver a perderla de vista nunca más, quería estar siempre a su lado para cuidarla y protegerla como se lo había prometido, la música se hizo presente y así una salida fácil- ¿te gustaría bailar?-

-Claro-ella acepto gustosa y ambos se pararon para iniciar el vals que se escuchaba desde el interior de la mansión

_Los dos se coordinaban perfectamente, Anthony se sentía dichoso al tenerla entre sus brazos, tocar su cintura, percibir el aroma de su delicado y suave perfume, admirar la luz que se reflejaba a través de ese par de esmeraldas, la delicadeza en cómo sus pecas estaban esparcidas por su nariz, ella estaba admirada por lo varonil y gallarda que era el joven rubio, sus cabellos tan dorados como el sol, sus ojos color celestes que eran como entrar al cielo, su presencia imponía mucho en ella, le hacía temblar las rodillas, sentía que bailaba sobre nubes y todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, uno donde no quería despertar, el vals había terminado para la desgracia de ambos, sin cambiar de posición sus miradas se cruzaron, él acerco su mano hacia su rostro, la acaricio y con uno de sus dedos toco suavemente sus labios, algo que hizo vibrar a la rubia, poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros se fue disminuyendo, hasta que ambos unieron sus labios, en un delicado roce que se fue convirtiendo en una maravillosa caricia de la cual no quería que terminara, pero el oxigeno fue requerido por los dos, lo cual obligo a que se separaran, pero en sus miradas aun existía esa necesidad de mas, cuando se intento una segunda vez, la voz de alguien conocido los alarmo de que no continuaran._

-¡CANDY!-el rostro de Terry se mostraba realmente molesto, mientras que para Eliza no fue tan diferente, ambos decidieron buscar a los rubios que habían desaparecido de la fiesta-Los invitados te esperan-se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo y sin darle oportunidad de dar algún reproche se la llevo delicadamente de regreso a la fiesta

-Anthony, quiero irme a casa, acompáñame-Lo tomo del brazo sin recibir ninguna contestación ya que estaba absorto de lo que acababa de suceder, por un momento estaba en el paraíso para de un momento a otro ser sacado de manera cruel de ese hermoso lugar

**CONTINUARA…**

**Perdón, perdón por la demora, mucho trabajo jeje, pero agradezco muchos sus reviews y que sigan atentos a la historia**


	9. IL MARE

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 8**

"**IL MARE"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

"correspondencia"

_Narración_

_Ambos, en sus tiempos respectivos, se encontraban en el portal de las rosas, hablando, recordando, discutiendo sobre lo sucedido en la majestuosa fiesta que se celebro en la mansión Hamilton en honor de la hija menor de Ian Hamilton. _

"Eras tú, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"- expreso la rubia con cierto tono de reproche

"Hubieras pensado que estaba loco o ebrio, además, nunca me mencionaste que pertenecías a la familia Hamilton"- Anthony explico claramente, sintiéndose igualmente burlado

"Pues no le vi importancia, sin embargo no significa que desprecie a mi familia, al contrario, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, no sé qué haría sin ellos"- Confeso sinceramente la joven, para ella su familia era importante, pero eso no implicaba que debía presumir su origen de abolengo, le gustaba ser reconocida únicamente como Candy White la enfermera del Hospital Santa Juana de Chicago-"No me cambies el tema, debiste habérmelo dicho, me gustabas, bueno, me gustas"-confeso con cierta timidez, alegrando el corazón del ojiazul dibujando una encantadora sonrisa que la joven enfermera desearía contemplar

"No podía, en ese tiempo tenias un compromiso"-Reprocho el joven dueño al recordar la imagen de un pelinegro, logrando que cambiara radicalmente su semblante

"Esas son solo excusas, pensé que eras más valiente"- Frunció levemente su entrecejo

"¿Insinúas que soy un cobarde?, si es así, estas muy equivocada"-Anthony se sintió realmente ofendido por tal declaración, a él más que a nadie le hubiera gustado decir algo en su tiempo pero el temor se había presentado como un improvisado invitado

"Bien, ¿y tu novia?, la pelirroja con la que te fuiste"- Menciono con molestia la ojiverde dando a relucir su molestia al recordar a esa joven dama que se fue muy apegada al rubio

"¿Qué?, ella no es mi novia"- Argumento como si fuera la cosa más inverosímil del mundo

"Pues bien, él tampoco es mi novio"- Respondió recalcando su actual soltería y dejando claro que esa relación se había quedado allí, en el pasado.

"Pero en mi tiempo si lo es" –Fue lo último que escribió, viendo que había dejado sin palabras a Candy se introdujo molesto a la mansión, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación

-¡Perfecto!, nuestra primera discusión- Dijo con cierta ironía al viento, posteriormente se había acomodado en su escritorio y tratar de concentrarse en varios contratos que debía resolver para el consorcio Ardley, sin embargo fue inútil, el había vivido esa experiencia recientemente, que difícilmente lo haría despegarse de ese dulce recuerdo, minutos después la puerta sonó-Pase- ante el permiso del ojiazul, Dorothy se había introducido a esta

-Joven Anthony, la señora Elroy la espera en la sala-Este aviso por parte de la castaño sorprendió de sobremanera al rubio

-¿Te dijo para que vino a verme?-Pregunto suavemente a lo cual, Dorothy hizo un ademan de negación-Bien-Contesto, para luego dirigirse a donde estaba su Tía abuela, esperándola sentada y bebiendo algo de té Earl Gray-Tía que gusto verla, sinceramente no esperaba su visita-ella lo recibió con un afectuoso abrazo que él negó ya que esa dama era la única imagen materna que le quedaba

-Se que te sorprende debido a que esta casa está alejada de la ciudad, sin embargo, ¿Qué mejor lugar para entregarte esto?-tomo un paquete envuelto en un papel y ensartado en un lazo, se lo entrego a su sobrino que no entendía tal gesto de la dama

-Yo no…no entiendo- miraba perplejo aquel paquete, esperaba alguna explicación y el significado de ese paquete

-Ábrelo- Pidió la distinguida dama tratando de que su voz no sonara entrecortada, mientras que Anthony abría tal paquete y encontraba hojas con varios manuscritos, sin embargo observo un detalle muy especial

-Es la letra de mi madre-menciono mientras que con la yema de sus dedos tocaba esa exquisita caligrafía

-Recuerdo que a tu madre le encantaba leerte cuentos, ella no solamente era buena cultivando rosas, si no también lo era escribiendo y dibujando- Aclaro su tía mientras veía que el ojiazul se llenaba de melancolía y revisaba mas aquellas hojas, hasta que se detuvo en un dibujo en especial, era un joven rubio con las vestimentas escocesas y la gaita, mientras que en el suelo había una pequeña rubia de risos dorados y ojos esmeraldas que contemplaba al joven, todo, en un hermoso jardín como escenario

-El príncipe de la colina-Leyó el titulo y después una dedicatoria dirigida para él de la historia algo que lo conmovió

-Ella lo escribió para ti, antes de morir- Él la mira bastante sorprendido pero también había una mezcla de añoranza y alegría- Perdón por no traértelo antes, pero casualmente lo encontré hoy entre las pertenecías más antiguas de la mansión y creí que lo más correcto era dártelo-Anthony negó levemente con su cabeza regalándole una sonrisa que calmo el corazón afligido de la dama

-No debes por que disculparte, al contrario te lo agradezco, es el mejor regalo, aunque no ser el único en tener este hermoso presente-La Tía Elroy comprendió la expresión del rubio y decidió apoyarlo en el proceso

_La joven rubia después de una larga jornada se dirigió a su casa, la luz del sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos y el azul del cielo se tornaba más oscuro, dando a relucir las primeras estrellas, de camino por las calles de chicago, se topo con una vistosa librería, des vez en cuando le gustaba comprar algún que otro libro, era su costumbre al igual que el de su hermana disfrutar de la lectura, como se lo había enseñado su abuela, entro al local, viendo todo tipo de géneros, pero encontró uno en la sección infantil que llamo su atención, dejándola atrapada con la portada de esta, un joven rubio con vestimentas escocesas, con una gaita entre sus brazos, su mirada color celeste le hizo recordar a alguien._

-El príncipe de la colina, escrito por Rosemary Brown, ¿Cómo?-Se sorprendió por tal conjetura, el joven de la portada era tan parecido al dueño de la mansión y no solo eso, la persona que lo escribió tenía el mismo apellido que el dueño de la mansión de Lakewood-¿Sera familiar de Anthony?-Hojeo las primeras páginas encontrándose con algo sumamente sorprende-Para mi amado hijo Anthony, el príncipe de mi corazón y el que amare por toda la eternidad-

_Sin querer una lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse pero rápidamente las arrebato de sus ojos, decidió comprar él libro para leerlo tranquilamente en su casa, la historia se trataba de una niña huérfana que era mal tratada por una familia rica que la tenía como sirvienta, ella lloraba siempre en la colina, hasta que un día se encontró con un joven, al que llamo príncipe, su príncipe de la colina, así emprende una aventura y venciendo obstáculos para encontrarse con su amado, al terminar de leer la historia, le pareció perfecta para contársela a los niños del hogar de Pony, no obstante persistía la duda entre la relación entre Anthony y la escritora de ese hermoso cuento, por lo cual opto ir a la mansión Lakewood a la primera oportunidad._

"De camino a casa entre a una librería, en mi búsqueda encontré algo que llamo sumamente mi atención y fue este libro que envió, el cual me hizo pensar en ti"- La joven no esperaba una respuesta inmediata, sin embargo la encontró, al parecer el rubio presentía que ella iría, de alguna manera el buzón no era el único lazo que los unía

"Este libro lo escribió mi madre antes de morir" –Contesto sin dejar de observar el ejemplar que se le había enviado, la imprenta había hecho un gran trabajo, conservando todas las ilustraciones que dibujo su madre

"Es un cuento muy hermoso, lo escribió para ti, ¿no es así?"-No pudo evitar sentir tristeza, ahora más que nunca quería estar a su lado, caminar por el extenso jardín de rosas y que él pudiera descargar sus tristezas

"Es verdad, hay algo que no te dije Candy, la mansión de Lakewood era de mi madre al igual que las rosas del jardín, ella misma las cultivo, yo solo me dedico a cuidar de ellas, mi madre era tan hermosa, inteligente y muy graciosa, sin embargo yo era un niño cuando murió"

"Pero en tus manos tiene la muestra de lo mucho que te amo, por favor Anthony, quiero que lo conserves, tú me has apoyado en varias ocasiones, ahora quiero hacer algo por ti, es un pequeño presente del futuro"

_Después de haber concluido su conversación con la ojiverde, se introdujo a la mansión, llevando consigo ese valioso tesoro, en la privacidad de su habitación hojeo lentamente las páginas de ese ejemplar, las lagrimas comenzaron a hacer sus primeras apariciones, a pesar de haber vivido muy poco con su madre, eso fue lo suficiente para amarla profundamente, le hubiera encantado escuchar de su propia voz el relato, tan suave y cálida que calmaría hasta el corazón mas atormentado, pero el destino le arrebato tal privilegio, para cuando seco todas sus lagrimas había tomado su decisión mientras que su mascota, Klint estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la recamara, tomo una hoja y se dedico escribir una sola oración, que definiría muchas cosas entre ambos. _

"Esta vez en verdad, deseo conocerte"- Candy no dejaba de estremecerla esta oración, sentía una gran emoción por dentro, pero no quería descontrolarse por una ilusión, días después tenia que aclarar esta situación y saber si lo que decía el dueño de la hermosa mansión de Lakewood no era una simple broma, sin embargo encontró algo que alimento mas sus esperanzas-"Escoge un lugar, estaré allí, lo prometo, ¡mañana!, ¿Qué te parece?" –el rubio estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea

"Pero no sería justo para ti, seria mañana, pero en tu caso sería en dos años"-contesto bastante alarmada y dudaba un poco de que esto funcionaria del todo

"¡Eso no importa!, yo esperare"- Él no dejaría que su plan fuera desecho, estaba completamente decidido y por todos los medios trataría de convencer a la joven enfermera

"¿Estás seguro?"- cuestiono con temor, con todo su corazón deseaba que la proposición del ojiazul fuera firme

"¡Claro que lo estoy!, anda Candy, confía en mi"

"De acuerdo, entonces te veré en dos años"- Anthony había alcanzado su objetivo y no cabía de felicidad, aunque sin poder impedirlo el nerviosismo estaba de por medio

"Candy, ¿a qué lugar te gustaría ir?"

"IL MARE"- Respondió entusiasmada por lo que podía pasar el día siguiente

_Al día siguiente, después de terminar su jornada laboral en el consorcio Ardley se dirigió al restaurant más concurrido de Chicago, donde un hombre con características europeas lo recibió con cierto aire flemático, sin embargo a este tipo de situaciones, el joven rubio sabía manejar a la perfección. _

-¿Cuándo gusta cenar el señor con nosotros?-cuestiono mientras que Anthony daba una media sonrisa por lo que estaba a punto de contestar

-Dos años a partir de hoy-aquel hombre se quedo perplejo por la respuesta del apuesto rubio, no había titubeos, algo que lo sorprendió bastante ya que no parecía decirlo en tono de broma

-Bien, puede decirme su nombre caballero-contesto, ante todo tenía que cumplir con su trabajo

-Anthony Brown-respondió mientras observaba como el elegante hombre revisaba en ese gran libro donde apuntaba las reservación, increíblemente había espacios vacios para esas fechas en dos años

-Creo que podemos hacer algo por usted señor- esta respuesta agrado bastante al rubio, ansiaba intensamente que ese plazo se cumpliera para volver a contemplar el rostro de la pecosa

_Mientras tanto, dos años en el futuro, una hermosa dama de rizos dorados había llegado al restaurante donde se había citado con el apuesto joven de ojos celestes, su vestido era de un hermoso color vino, con escote francés, llevando su cabello totalmente suelto, había logrado ser el centro de las miradas de algunos caballeros que transitaban por el lugar._

-¿Tiene alguna reservación señorita?-Candy reconoció a aquel hombre que la había atendido anteriormente cuando era acompañada por Terry

-Sí creo que está a nombre de Brown-Ante lo dicho por la joven, él levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad, pero segundos después le causo gracia ese hecho y por primera vez mostraba una divertida sonrisa

-Brown- dijo sin despegar su sonrisa del rostro, la rubia fue conducida a una de las mesas más exclusivas del lugar

-El camarero vendrá enseguida-comento el capitán de meseros mientras ayudaba acomodar la silla para que la joven enfermera se sentara, los segundos comenzaron a transcurrir y con ello el nerviosismo aumentaba, se preguntaba si seguiría igual de apuesto como hace dos años en la fiesta de cumpleaños, seguramente, con su porte elegante y varonil, recordaba sus ojos, tan celestes como el cielo, ¿y cómo olvidar su sonrisa?, imposible.

-"Idéntico al príncipe de la colina"-pensó divertida sin advertir que sus mejillas ardían constantemente.

_Sin dudar alguna el lugar era bastante elegante y lujoso, era lo que observaba detalladamente Candy mientras los minutos transcurrían, pero con eso aumentaba mas su ansiedad, miraba como los comensales llegaban y se iban, observaba si en la entrada se encontraba el rubio, pero su presencia no aparecía por ninguna parte, el lugar estaba a minutos de cerrar y la ansiedad se había transformado en tristeza y en desilusión._

"No llegaste"- Fue lo encontró Anthony en su buzón días después de la esperada cita, él no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, él nunca le haría eso a Candy, ¿o sí?

"No lo entiendo, algo debió haber pasado, lo siento" –Era lo primero que se le cruzo en su mente, escribir esas líneas, pero realmente quería solucionar las cosas con la ojiverde-"Tengo dos año Candy, hay que volver a intentarlo"

"No, es demasiado tarde"-ella estaba realmente desilusionada con la situación, ya no quería guardar esperanzas en algo que tal vez nunca llegara a suceder-"Ya sucedió y no funciono"

"No te des por vencida Candy, ¿Qué paso con persuasión?, a pesar del tiempo se vuelven a encontrar y se dan nuevamente una oportunidad- no permitiría que los ánimos de la pecosa decayeran 

"Desgraciadamente la vida no es una novela o un cuento de hadas Anthony, puede acabarse en un segundo, hace varios meses, en Febrero, mi hermana y yo asistimos a un importante evento cerca de la mansión de Lakewood, casi al atardecer yo escuche el relinche de un caballo cerca de donde estábamos, con mi caballo apresure el paso, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, un hombre había muerto frente a mí, trate de salvarlo, pero al escuchar su corazón, este ya no latía. Y yo pensé no puede acabarse así el día en donde toda una familia se reunía para convivir amenamente, también pensé en la gente que el amaba, que lo esperaba en casa y que jamás lo volverían a ver, pero también pensé, ¿y si en realidad no tiene a nadie?, ¿Qué tal si se vive toda una vida, pero no hay nadie esperando, que cada vez que llegas a tu casa te dé una sonrisa y te diga "Bienvenido"?, es por eso que llegue a la hermosa mansión de las rosas a buscar una respuesta y te encontré a ti, me di el lujo de perderme en esta fantasía, donde el tiempo se detuvo, pero no es real Anthony, tengo que aprender a vivir de esta manera, en la realidad, por favor no me escribas más, ni trates de encontrarme, permíteme olvidarme de ti"

_Estas fueron las últimas líneas que la joven le escribió el rubio sin embargo, el insista en escribir una cada semana, sin embargo ya no encontraba respuesta alguna como lo hacía anteriormente, pasaron varias semanas para que la resignación llegara a su puerta, de alguna manera el también debía regresar a la realidad, no obstante el seguía negándose a ello, se le complicaba cada vez que llegas a la mansión de Lakewood y sin evitarlo el recuerdo de ella lo invadía en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños._

_Pasaron varios meses después de que dejo esa última carta, su vida seguía con normalidad como cualquier enfermera de Chicago, su hermana Erin seguía encargándose en parte de los negocios de la familia, era una joven muy capaz aunque mucha gente no pensaba lo mismo, no sabía que había pasado con ella y Albert, se rumoreaba de un posible rompimiento pero ella hacía caso omiso a los chismes de sociedad, sin embargo notaba que había cierto distanciamiento entre ellos y de vez en cuando un fugaz pensamiento de temor cruzaba por su mente. Salía de su ronda de hospital como de costumbre acompañada por unas colegas, las cuales hablaban de algunos pacientes que a veces les causaba dolores de cabeza pero no tanto como los regaños de Flammy, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a cierto joven esperándola en la puerta principal del hospital, mientras escuchaba comentarios de sus compañeras admiradas por la galanura del caballero._

-Tarzan pecosa, me alegra verte nuevamente-se acerco para darle un fuerte abrazo que la rubia acepto amenamente, mientras que sus compañeras no cabían de la impresión- ¿Podemos hablar?, vamos te invito a cenar-

-De acuerdo-accedió con una sonrisa-Las veo mañana chicas, que descansen-se despidió de sus compañeras, emprendiendo el recorrido con Terry a un restaurante cerca de su departamento- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?-cuestiono después de probar su suculenta cena

-Apenas termino la gira y decidí venir unas cuantas semanas aquí en chicago-después de esa respuesta la plática se trato de las trivialidades, él le pregunto por su hermana y Albert y ella de la próxima obra que debían realizar, Terry se encargo de llevarla a la pensión no sin antes corregir su error de su última visita-Lamento haber sido tan grosero contigo pecosa, pero en verdad, antes y actualmente me desgarra la idea de que alguien se atreva algo contigo-lo dijo dulcemente, ante esto la ojiverde no pudo evitar mirar hacia aquel árbol que cierto rubio había plantado solo para ella, el joven actor hizo lo mismo, acción que Candy aprovecho para unir sus labios a los de él, estaba decidido, Anthony se quedaría para siempre en el pasado.

_Anthony ya no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera, por lo cual opto por dejar la casa y mudarse junto con sus primos a la mansión de Chicago, empaco todas sus cosas, en cierta parte lamentaba dejar aquel hermoso lugar que le había dado los más gratos recuerdos, sin embargo el último era un tanto doloroso, una despedida no era lo que deseaba tener de ella, sabía perfectamente que Candy se había robado algo más que sus pensamientos. Guardo aquellas cartas en una caja en el ático de la mansión, no sería saludable que las llevara consigo y atándose a ella para siempre. Fue con su tío Albert que se encontraba actualmente en la ciudad y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer._

-Anthony, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-salió de una hermosa mansión que era propiedad de los Ardley y se encontraba a unas cuantas millas de Lakewood

-Vine a decirte que decidí mudarme con la tía abuela y que también pondré en renta la mansión de Lakewood-comento tratando de ocultar cierta melancolía pero su propio tío noto tal semblante

-¿Puedo saber el porqué de tu decisión?- ante todo también era su amigo y consejero, sin embargo en esta ocasión esa tristeza se la reservaría el solo

-La distancia de Lakewood a Chicago es muy larga para recorrerla todas las mañanas-menciono fingiendo una sonrisa, algo que comenzó a preocupar al heredero Ardley- Por cierto también traje a Klint para que lo cuides, ya que la tía abuela no está muy de acuerdo que lo tenga de mascota, si pudieras encontrar a alguien que pudiera encargarse de él me haría muy feliz-le entrego el pequeño cuati para después dirigirse a su automóvil y emprender el viaje- Hasta luego tío- no le dejo tiempo a Albert para decir algo mas, por lo cual solo opto por simpatizar con el animal y encontrar a la posible candidata que podría hacerse cargo de Klint

_Cuando llego a la mansión de Chicago fue gratamente recibido tanto por sus primos como su tia abuela, la cual no cabía de felicidad de que su nieto consentido llegara a vivir en la mansión y así compartir mas alegrías con él, mientras que Anthony sabía que debía iniciar una nueva vida allí, sin embargo en el transcurso de su estancia decidió confesarles a sus primos su experiencia que vivió en la finca de Lakewood, al principio pensaban que estaba loco o que era causa del estrés, pero después de meditarlo decidieron que lo mejor era entenderlo y no juzgarlo. _

-¿Qué les parece?, yo opino que florecerán a principio de Mayo-argumento el ojizul mientras le daba el máximo cuidado a unos botones de rosas de color blanco

-Estas obsesionado, ¿sabes?-dijo Archie mientras era acompañado por su hermano, pero este último le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria

-Yo opino que serán unas hermosas rosas, tú eres un experto en ello y se nota que te esmeras mucho-argumento Stear con una sonrisa para tratar de mitigar el comentario recién realizado por su hermano menor

-Lo hago, porque estas rosas son para ella-contesto con un brillo especial en sus ojos, podía haber alegría y tristeza a la vez

-¿La chica del futuro?-cuestiono el menor de los Cornwell sin demostrar cierto fastidio

-¿Por qué nunca has dicho su nombre?-pregunto el joven inventor, realmente estaba intrigado con el nombre de la chica

-Porque es demasiado dulce para que lo entiendan y si, estas rosas son para ella- agrego con una sonrisa llena nostalgia que no evito preocupar a sus primos

-¿Y has intentado escribirle nuevamente?-Archie siguió con el interrogatorio para así tratar de sacar de ese velo de tristeza de su primo

-No-Desvió su mirada y seguía concentrándose en sus hermosas rosas

-¿Por qué no?- ahora era el turno de Stear para preguntar

-Ella me lo pidió, no quiere que trate de buscarla-contesto sin volver a dirigir su mirada hacia los hermanos Cornwell

-Oh vamos Anthony, con esto debes darte cuenta de que debes seguir con tu vida y olvidarte de ella-

-¡Archie!-reprendió altivamente su hermano mayor

-No puedo-ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Anthony-El poco tiempo que duro, ella fue lo más real y puro a todo lo que he vivido, la vi, la bese, la amo con todo mi corazón- sus palabras estaban cargadas de sinceridad que logro conmover a sus primos-Y tal vez nunca la vuelva a ver- se retiro del lugar bastante desolando, Stear volvía a mirar reprobatoriamente a su hermano, comprendía perfectamente Anthony, él no sabría que hacer si un dia llegara Paty a faltarle, pero en el caso de su primo, ¿Cómo lograría superar tal perdida?, solo el tiempo traería las respuestas.

CONTINUARA

**Hola, espero que no me maten y que me perdonen por la demora, agradezco enormemente los comentarios**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

**01/01/12**

**Chaito :D**


	10. Somewhere Only We Know

**La mansión de las rosas**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Somewhere Only We Know****"**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores.)

Basada en la película "La casa del lago"

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

"correspondencia"

_Narración_

_Había pasado casi un año desde su última visita a Lakewood, al principio fue difícil, pero debía acostumbrarse si quería seguir adelante, sin embargo la imagen del rubio seguía siendo el dueño de sus pensamientos, a pesar de que había retomado una relación con Terry sin importar la distancia, se comunicaban por medio de cartas. Como cada semana ella se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor leyendo atentamente el libro de Emma de Jane Austen, donde la joven heroína por fin se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que guardaba por su mejor amigo y el temor que representaba de que él no sintiera lo mismo, hubiera continuado con su lectura de no haber sido que la puerta de su apartamento sonó, ella opto por investigar de quien se trataba y al abrirla se encontró con el hombre que le cobraba la renta cada mes._

-Buenas noches Candy-saludo cordialmente mientras que la rubia le regalo una sonrisa

-Buenas noches, dígame, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-argumento tratando de entender el porqué de su visita ya que por su carácter un tanto antisocial no era muy reconocido por entrometerse en la vida de sus huéspedes

-Esto te llego por la mañana-Le extendió una carta proveniente de NY y un pequeño paquete el cual dejo intrigada a la joven-Bueno, yo me retiro, que descanses-

-Muchas gracias, igualmente-Respondió la ojiverde mientras cerraba la puerta, segundos después regreso al comedor y antes de leer la carta de Terry, abrió aquel paquete, sus orbes esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar aquel libro que había perdido hace tiempo en la estación de trenes y que supuestamente Anthony había encontrado, reviso aquellas hojas, pero en una de ellas había una rosa marchita que toco con dulzura pensando que el rubio especialmente la dejo allí.

-No pudo haber dos corazones más abiertos…ni gustos tan similares, ni sentimientos tan unificados-leyó una línea de aquel libro, para después acercarlo a su pecho y dejar escapar un hondo suspiro, él había cumplido su promesa.

_Para el rubio el año 1917 había llegado, sin embargo celebrarlo no le causaba mucha euforia, a pesar de que los negocios de la familia habían mejorado bastante y las inversiones aumentaban la fortuna de los Ardley, sabía que su vida no estaba completa, era difícil saber cuando volvería a vivir con la misma pasión que lo caracterizaba._

_Mientras que para la joven enfermera 1919 prometía mucho, ya que la guerra recientemente había terminado y eso la animaba a seguir adelante, sobre todo en compañía de su amiga Annie, de Terry y de Klint, ya que sus padres seguían ausentes y su hermana había viajado a Irlanda una temporada para arreglar asuntos importantes, le parecía bastante extraño que no hablara de Albert._

_No fue hasta la tercer semana de Enero donde recibió la noticia, Albert y Erin por fin se casarían y la ceremonia se celebraría a mediados de Febrero, pero antes recibirían a los principales miembros tanto de la familia Ardley como la Hamilton, entre ellos se encontraba Candy que iba acompañada por el apuesto actor, iban a dirección a la mansión de los Ardley que años anteriores la joven enfermera había visitado para la casería de zorros._

-¿Y tus padres también vendrán?-cuestiono Terry adentro del carruaje sacando a la ojiverde de su ensoñación en aquellos hermosos paisajes que le otorgaba el recorrido

-Sí, pero llegaran en la noche-contesto con una sonrisa ya que estaba contenta de volver a ver a sus padres y saber que anteponían la felicidad de su hija que los negocios

-Me parece muy bien, ya que quiero hablar con ellos seriamente-menciono con un aire seductor que la joven rubia nunca aprendía a predecir

-¿Y de que quieres hablar con ellos?-parpadeo un par de veces rápidamente, pero el pelinegro se reservaría la primicia para el solo

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, no seas tan ansiosa-contesto con una sonrisa, la cual aumento a una carcajada cuando la ojiverde inflo sus mejillas en señal de reproche

-¡No te burles de mi rufián!-amenazaba con golpearlo pero se detuvo al saber que perdía su tiempo en seguirle el juego

-Cálmate, deberías estar más alegre, Erin y Albert por fin estarán juntos-

-Tienes razón, pero por un momento pensé que ellos ya no estaban juntos, sin embargo con este acontecimiento me pone muy feliz de que no sea así- agrego con una sonrisa para después seguir admirando la senda hacia la mansión Ardley

_Anthony en compañía de sus primos y de su tía abuela se encontraban desde el día anterior en aquella mansión que se encontraba cerca Lakewood, con sus vestimentas de jinete y su hermoso corcel blanco se encontraba recorriendo gran parte del terreno al lado de su tío, para ayuntar a los zorros del lugar ya que en la tarde se realizaría la casería anual de zorros de la familia y como amantes de los animales no permitirán que estos salieran lastimado, por lo menos la mayoría._

-Pareces bastante animado-comento con cierta picardía el joven después de haber notado que Albert no había dejado de sonreír desde la mañana-No creo que sea por el evento de hoy-

-Me conoces muy bien Anthony, y si, la verdad estoy muy animado pero a la vez algo ansioso-respondió mientras seguían cabalgando cerca de una colina

-¿Y de casualidad se puede saber el motivo?-cuestiono tratando de adivinar de que la causante de ello tenia nombre y apellido

-De acuerdo te lo diré, pero si prometes guardar el secreto-Se acerco a él pero en señal de confidencialidad, algo que de cierta forma emocionaba al rubio más joven

-Prometo ser una tumba-Le dio su palabra a lo cual, su tío dirigió su vista a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no anduviera alguien cerca

-Te lo diré, después de que hayamos regresado a la mansión-Se lo dijo cerca del oído, pero esa respuesta no agrado nada a Anthony

-¡William Albert Ardley, eres un hombre muy cruel!-Grito exasperado, no le gustaba que lo dejaran intrigado y mas sabiendo que era algo tan importante para su tío en tal grado de alterarle los nervios, por otro lado Albert estaba más que divertido ante la reacción de su sobrino, que tuvo que alentarlo para que siguieran su recorrido

_Ambos finalmente habían llegado a la mansión Ardley donde fueron cordialmente recibidos en la puerta tanto por la hermosa rubia de ojos escarlata como Albert el cual estaba alegre de volver a ver tanto a la ojiverde como a su amigo._

-Bienvenidos sean-argumento después de regalarle un cálido abrazo a la joven enfermera

-Me da mucha alegría verte Albert, hay tantas cosas que quiero hablar contigo-De entre sus amigos y su hermana, Albert era alguien que Candy le transmitía mucha confianza, como a un hermano mayor y deseaba contarle su experiencia que tuvo en la mansión de Lakewood

-Claro pequeña, prometo tener un momento reservado para ti-contesto levemente con una sonrisa que parecía esconder algo más, pero la rubia no pudo descifrar tal misterio

-¿Y no tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar con tu hermana?-cuestiono Erin mientras tomaba el brazo de su prometido y miraba fijamente a la ojiverde

-Vamos Erin, no te pongas celosa, también estoy ansiosa por hablar contigo-respondió con una sonrisa para después unirse a un fraternal abrazo a su hermana

-Pero entren, además hay alguien que no ha dejado de preguntar por ti-argumento la joven de ojos escarlatas mientras llevaba a su lado a Candy que no tenía idea de quien se podría tratar

-Candy, que alegría verte-se escucho decir de una pequeña sala que daba dirección a un gran ventanal con dirección a un jardín lateral

-¡Annie!-vio como la pelinegra se paraba del lugar y de cómo se vio interrumpida su charla con un joven de cabellera castaña que había conocido anteriormente, también pudo observar que no estaban solos si no también otros jóvenes, ambos portaban anteojos, ella siempre pensó que hacían una pareja singular, los recién llegados se integraron en aquel círculo

-Cuando estuve en Irlanda, no esperaba la visita de Albert, llego de improviso y fue allí donde me pidió que me casara con él-argumento en tono confidencial entre su hermana y la pelinegra

-Que romántico-expreso Annie tratando de visualizar la escena y más por el valor que tomo el rubio por traspasar todo un océano para proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que ama

-Me asegure que Khristeen me prometiera venir hoy-menciono la joven algo que alegro tanto a Candy como a la pelinegra

-¿En serio?, hace mucho que no la veo-expreso felizmente la ojiverde

-Y no solo eso, también Donovan vendrá-agrego sin dejar de mirar Annie la cual súbitamente el color rojo se tiñeron en sus mejillas

-No me miren así-menciono la pelinegra al ver que ambas rubias la miraban con una sonrisa socarrona-Además estoy pensando seriamente en salir con Archie-cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa donde se servía el té y algunos aperitivos

-Oh vamos Annie, no puedes engañarnos, has estado enamorada de mi primo desde niños-menciono con picardía Erin sin dejar de insistir con la mirada a la pelinegra

-Pero, pero él nunca me tomara en serio, ya saben como es, es demasiado coqueto-notaron que fruncía su entrecejo, pero los signos de nerviosismo eran más notable

-Pero hoy se verán y se tendrá que dar cuenta que si te deja ir, cometerá el gran error de su vida-menciono Candy con una sonrisa intentando llenar de optimismo a su amiga de la infancia

-Aunque no me parece mala idea darle celos con Archie-argumento de manera calculadora Erin ganándose la sonrisa de Annie y el reproche de la ojiverde

-¡Oye, si que eres malvada!-ante el comentario de la joven enfermera, segundos después las risas de las tres jóvenes estallaron exquisitamente el lugar, los miembros de la familia Ardley debían de reconocer que hacía falta esa alegría, sin embargo Candy dejo de reír por un momento al reconocer a una joven pelirroja que parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos sin dejar de observar las flores del jardín a través de un gran ventanal a un extremo de donde ella se encontraba a lado de su hermana y de Annie –"Esa joven, es muy parecida a la que estaba en la fiesta, con Anthony" –recordó aquella joven que pensó era novia del rubio en ese entonces, lo que no comprendía era esa aura de tristeza que emanaba y pareció que solo ella lo notaba

_Mientras tanto en 1917 en aquella misma mansión, Anthony acompañaba a su tío hasta su habitación, sigilosamente fueron entrando, el más joven estaba sumergido en ese ambiente de misterio e intriga que no sabía decir hasta cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo, hasta que finalmente Albert se dirigió a abrir el primer cajón de un pequeño mueble cerca de su cama, parecía que sacaba algún objeto pero no lo mostro hasta que se acerco a su sobrino. _

-Este es mi secreto-Abrió un pequeña caja aterciopelada color vino, el cual contenía un hermoso anillo de diamantes-¿Qué opinas?-estaba ansioso por saber su opinión al notar que su sobrino únicamente mostraba un rostro de total inquietud y sorpresa

-Estoy totalmente sorprendido, estás dando un gran paso, lo único que puedo decirte es felicidades, pero dame un abrazo-pidió Anthony a lo cual su tío no pudo negar tal petición y agradeció el gesto-¿Y cuando se lo dirás?-cuestiono después de separarse de Albert

-Le propondré matrimonio después de que concluya el evento-respondió sin poder dejar de sonreír y guardando el apreciado objeto en el bolso izquierdo de su saco

-Espera, ¿se lo dirás hoy?, ¿Cómo?- Anthony sentía que había perdido parte de la platica

-Si hoy vendrá a la mansión-respondió abiertamente

-¿También su hermana?-cuestiono interesado, algo que sorprendió a Albert pero trato de no darle mucha importancia

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-No obstante la curiosidad seguía latente

-No, por nada en especial-Anthony quedo pensativo ante lo dicho por su tío, volvería a ver Candy eso le llenaba de alegría, sin embargo había algo que lo dejaba sumamente intrigado, de alguna forma sentía que ese acontecimiento ya había sido narrado por alguien mas

-A pesar de esto debo confesarte que estoy algo preocupado-menciono sacando por un momento a su sobrino de sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Se están por iniciar un importante negocio en Washington, por lo cual no me será posible casarme inmediatamente con Erin, y ya sabes cómo es la tía abuela querrá que se organice una gran boda y sobre todo reunir a toda la familia tanto la nuestra como la de ella y eso va requerir tiempo- respondió acongojado a lo cual no evito su sobrino brindarle su apoyo

-No te preocupes, una vez leí que el tiempo no importa si al final estarás con la persona amada-recordó el gran mensaje del libro favorito de su pecosa y eso le provoco nostalgia

-Gracias, aunque también estaba por proponerte que me ayudaras en este nuevo negocio, ¿Qué dices?, ¿no te gustaría conocer Washington?-apoyo su mano en el hombro de Anthony alentándolo a que aceptara

-Pues no sé qué decirte, tendría que pensarlo-respondió sinceramente, sabía que era una gran responsabilidad que debía de asumir

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes ya que mañana partiríamos, por el momento será mejor bajar, los invitados no tardaran en llegar-anuncio Albert desde la puerta

-Si, en un momento voy- contesto con una sonrisa, su tío le dio la libertad de dejarlo solo, después de eso se dirigió a la ventana, comprobando efectivamente que varios carruajes y autos llegaban, y fue en ese instante que sabía que era lo que debía hacer, decidió finalmente bajar encontrándose con varios invitados pero entre ellos se encontraba su primo y su actual novia

-¿Adónde vas Anthony?, estamos a punto de empezar-cuestiono Stear viendo como el rubio se dirigía a la puerta con intenciones de salir

-Por favor diles que saldré un poco después de que inicie-no le dio tiempo a su primo de responderle algo, ya que de inmediato se dirigió a su carro con dirección a la mansión de Lakewood y resolver de una vez por todas, la duda que rondaba en su cabeza

_Después de una amena charla entre su hermana y su amiga, una mucama había anunciado que la comida estaba a punto de servirse y que todos tuvieran la amabilidad de dirigirse al comedor, a lo cual varios grupos de distinguidas familias optaron por seguir a la mucama para degustar la deliciosa comida que se daría en esa fecha tan especial, sin embargo en el camino, la rubia de ojos verdes dirigió su mirada a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de una chimenea donde se encontraba un ejemplar del libro "El príncipe de la colina", algo que la lleno de melancolía, pero hubo algo más que llamo su atención. _

-¿Qué sucede Candy?, vamos, ya anunciaron que la comida esta por servirse- Terry se acerco a ella, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que se quedaron en ese sitio, sino también su hermana, Albert, Annie, los hermanos Cornwell, Paty, la tía abuela y la joven pelirroja que se digno a dirigir su vista hacia donde estaba la ojiverde con el actor

-"Es una foto de Anthony, y el esta sonriendo"-pensó sin dejar de mirar aquel retrato en blanco y negro donde aparecía un pequeño niño dueño de una hermosa sonrisa, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente cuando observo que en ese sitio no solo estaba esa foto, había varias, una donde salía montado a caballo, otra junto con sus primos y la tía abuela y una última donde salía con Albert, también noto que había un jarrón con varias rosas blancas que aun no florecían

-¿Lo reconoces?-cuestiono el mayor de los Cornwell, al momento de acercarse con la ojiverde, la cual dio un respingo

-Sí-Esa respuesta sorprendió a más de uno, incluyendo a su hermana que se le fue acercando cautelosamente tomándola de los hombros por la espalda, para transmitir algún tipo de apoyo-Él ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto como si se tratara de una plegaria y sin dejar de sostener aquella fotografía que la había cautivado, sin embargo esa pregunta cubrió en un velo de tristeza al joven castaño y noto tanto como su hermano como Albert se encontraban en esa misma situación, mientras que la tía abuela intentaba callar un lastimero sollozo

_**Anata no namae wo mugon de tsubuyakeba **__**  
Suki na kyoku mitai ni mune no naka rifurein suru no**_

_**Cuando en el silencio yo, empiezo a cantar tu nombre **__**  
surge de mi pecho como mi canción más preferida**_

-Candy-Su hermana le hablo suavemente sin dejar de sostenerla-Anthony, murió hace dos años-Esa noticia había provocado que sus lagrimas comenzaran a desbordarse y un inmenso dolor en su corazón la invadiera-No quise decirte, pero fue el mismo joven que intentaste salvar-Erin estaba realmente acongojada por no haber sido honesta en su tiempo con su hermana, en aquel entonces no creía necesario que Candy lo supiera

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto de frente mientras sus lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas

-¡Fue mi culpa!, ¡Yo tuve la culpa!, si tan solo, si tan solo yo no le hubiera insistido…el todavía-la pelirroja había entrado en una crisis, sostenía fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos y lagrimas amargas mostraban su dolor y culpa

-¡Eliza por favor tranquilízate!-La tía Elroy se acerco a la pelirroja que no paraba de llorar y segundos después el hermano de la joven llego comprendiendo la situación, llevándosela a una de las habitaciones para que se calmara acompañados por la distinguida dama que también necesitaba desahogar ese sufrimiento

-El se cayó del caballo- agrego Stear con pesar sin embargo los pensamientos aun seguían confusos en la joven

-¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?-Ella quería las respuestas más precisas, a lo cual su hermana le explico con detalles, agregando el gran pesar que provoco en la familia, sobre todo en Albert ya que Anthony era el hijo de su única hermana y le tenía un gran aprecio, comprendiendo la depresión que lo había irrumpido, provocando el distanciamiento de él y de su hermana

_**Anata ni au tabi kodou ga takanaru no **__**  
Marude kaze ga piano hiku mitai ni**_

_**Mi corazón siente correr, cada vez que yo te vuelvo a ver,  
es como si el PIANO fuera tocado por la brisa.**_

-¡Candy, espera, ¿A dónde vas?-Terry persiguió a la joven que salía de la mansión y bajaba por las escaleras, estaba a punto de detenerla pero choco con una joven castaña de ojos color gris con un tono violeta- Disculpe señorita-se dio la tarea de levantar a la joven perdiendo de vista a la rubia que había tomado un carruaje por descuido de un cochero que se dedicaba a bajar el equipaje de la recién llegada

_Anthony estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión, dejo su auto en el hermoso portal de rosas y de inmediato se dirigió al ático donde había guardado la caja donde contenía las cosas, busco entre ellas la ultima que había recibido de ella. _

_**Nando mo osarai shite mo umaku narenai **__**  
Setsunasa no kaze ga kuresshendo suru bakari...**_

_**No importa ya cuanto practique, no logro mejorar más,  
sigue así el viento en CRESCENDO, de la gran soledad.**_

_La rubia finalmente había llegado a la mansión, bajo del carruaje, de su bolsa saco una hoja y pluma para escribir velozmente, depositando todas sus esperanzas en cada una de las palabras que contenían, la deposito en el buzón para solo dedicarse a la agonía de la espera, manteniendo su vista en la bandera levantada, rogando porque esta descendiera dando aviso de que el mensaje fue recibido. _

_Mientras que el dueño de la mansión, se dedico a leer con detalle aquellas palabras impresas en aquel papel que recibió hace algunos años. _

"En Febrero, mi hermana y yo asistimos a un importante evento cerca de la mansión de Lakewood"

_**Hitomi ni hoshi Kokoro ni anata Kore wa... koi?**_

_**Estrellas en los ojos, tú en mi corazón, ¿es esto amor?**_

_Esto confirmaba sus sospechas, llevando consigo esa carta se dedico a salir de la mansión rápidamente para por fin verla nuevamente_

_Candy estaba esperando recibir alguna respuesta pero esta no llegaba, solamente la desolación se hacía presente, solo tenía que ser paciente un poco mas sin embargo el atardecer estaba a punto de presentarse. _

_Anthony había llegado agitado a la mansión, notando que la gran parte de los invitados ya se encontraban en el jardín para iniciar con el evento, entre los pocos que quedaban en la mansión fue interceptado por una pelirroja que a pesar del tiempo aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estar cerca de él._

-¡Anthony te estaba esperando, vamos!-lo tomo sorpresivamente del brazo para llevarlo a la puerta que daba dirección hacia al jardín, sin percatarse que en su mano llevaba una carta sumamente especial

_**Anata no nigaoe kaite wa keshite miru **__**  
Kioku wo nazoru tabi tokimeite hoho ga tada atsui**_

_**Dibujo para ... luego borrar tu bella caricatura,  
con cada repetición, sueño y mi rostro se ruboriza.**_

-Quiero que seas mi pareja-dijo Eliza un tanto insistente pero eso no logro que Anthony despegara su vista de la ventana donde podría deslumbrar a la rubia de ojos verdes ser presentada a sus primos y como esta sonreía levemente-Vamos, están a punto de empezar- la pelirroja se acerco a la puerta esperando a que el rubio accediera

-En un momento te alcanzo, haz que preparen mi caballo por favor-pidió con una sonrisa que la pelirroja no pudo negar a su petición, a lo cual ella se adelanto dejando al rubio, que seguía viendo como la joven enfermera subía a su caballo.

"Anthony, ahora sé porque no llegaste esa noche, eras tú aquel joven que había caído del caballo"

_**Keshite mo kienai egao no pootoreeto **__**  
Kyou mo nemurenakute piano tataku**_

_**No puedo desaparecer tu sonrisa al borrarla,  
sin poder dormir al piano golpeo una vez más.**_

_El rubio se fue acercando lentamente a la puerta donde no perdía de vista a la rubia, se sintió feliz de volver a verla, tan cerca, seguía tan bella o mas desde la última vez que la había visto, deseaba tenerla cerca, abrazarla, acariciarla, sentir su aroma, la suavidad de sus labios nuevamente._

"Eras tú, por favor, por favor no te subas al caballo, no lo hagas, espera, por favor no me busques ni trates de encontrarme"

_Sintió una gran desolación al ver como se alejaba junto con su hermana, el evento había iniciado, el rubio estaba por dar un paso afuera de la mansión y ver a lo lejos como Eliza se acercaba con su caballo, no podía esperar más y tener de frente a la ojiverde._

"Te amo"

_**Kokoro wa ressun nante dekinai no deshou **__**  
Demo sotto forute no yasashisa todoketai...**_

_**Es posible que no se pueda dar lecciones al corazón,  
pero aún así quiero llevarte al FORTE de la amabilidad.**_

"Me he tomado todo este tiempo para decírtelo, pero te amo"

-Anthony vamos, ya comenzaron-dijo Eliza lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio la escuchara y fijara por un momento su vista en ella, para después ver el sendero por donde la rubia se había ido, mientras que los rayos del sol comenzaban a tornar anaranjados

"Y si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, espera conmigo, solo espera"

_El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia afuera, sin embargo vio nuevamente la carta en sus manos, lo suficiente para grabarse esas últimas líneas en su corazón._

"Espera dos años Anthony, ven a la mansión de las rosas, estoy aquí"

_**Kono inori itsu ka anata ni tsukimasu you ni **__**  
Soyokaze yo Kokoro no sonachine todokete ne...**_

_**Espero que algún día este rezo llegue hasta tí, gentil brisa,  
llévale esta sonatina de mi corazón.**_

_Candy al notar que la respuesta no había llegado y que el atardecer estaba a punto de finalizar, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, sin consuelo, cayó de rodillas cerca del buzón para llorar amargamente por su amado, su sollozo fue sonoro, su garganta comenzaba a cansarse pero se aseguraría que derramaría hasta su ultima lagrima, que parecían quemarle el rostro, pero ya nada le importaba si él ya no estaría a su lado nunca más._

-Por favor no llores mas pecosa-Escucho como un susurro que la rubia confundió fácilmente con la brisa-Por favor no llores, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-esa voz se oía con más claridad logrando que su corazón se estremeciera, levanto su vista hacia el portal de las rosas, pero todo parecía borroso a través de sus lagrimas, solo viendo la silueta de un joven rubio que se le acercaba, arrodillándose ante ella y con un suave roce retirar sus lagrimas, logrando erizarle la piel, ella froto sus ojos para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño

_**Laralalala  
Laralalalalaralaralala**_

-Anthony-menciono al tener al rubio frente a ella, admirando su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos celestes que la dejaban sin aliento, mientras que él tocaba levemente su mejilla y no dejaba de contemplar con dulzura sus ojos esmeraldas a pesar de lo rojo que estaban, sin embargo el seguía apreciando su belleza-Bienvenido-dijo Candy con una sonrisa que el ojiazul no pudo resistir acercando sus labios a los de ella, besándola a la vez tierna y arrebatadoramente, estrechándola entres sus brazos, como lo había deseado desde hace tantos años, intentando compensar toda esa espera que pareció una tortura.

_Y fue allí, en el portal de las rosas de la hermosa mansión de Lakewood, donde juraron en silencio permanecer juntos para siempre, logrando así cambiar el destino y venciendo la barrera del tiempo con la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, el AMOR_

**FIN**

**¡HOLA!, Por fin, que emoción, primer fic de más de un capitulo que termino, que mejor manera de comenzar el año, espero que les haya gustado el final, yo llore con la película fue emocionante, ojala les haya gustado mi adaptación, trate de hacerla muy apegada a la película como a la serie de Candy Candy, aunque bueno más bien a mi otro fic SWEET CANDY, jaja, no se enojen conmigo, agradezco enormemente sus comentarios desde el inicio de esta aventura que comenzó hace un año, la hermosa canción que utilice fue Soyokaze no Sonachine interpretada por Kasahara Hiroko, originalmente de la serie MKR.**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por todo**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Chaito ;D**


End file.
